Un dibujo, Mi dibujo
by Alice Chuu
Summary: La cotidianidad es el peor campo de batalla en el que alguna vez podras estar, eso pensaba Portgas D. Ace. Pero incluso teniendo tu vida de cabeza, es lo unico a lo que encuentras sentido...
1. La ficcion es mi realidad

Hola! Es el primer Fanfic que subo aca en fanfiction, todo es tan lindo, tan organizado. Pero tuve que batallar bastante para enterderlo, soy un poco lenta con estas cosas.

Espero que guste la idea, no hay muchos fanfics de Sabo en general, asi que quise hacer uno por mi misma! No escribo de maravilla asi que perdon si hay errores gramaticales muy malos.

Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, tendria a todos vivitos y coleando pero como es del masoquista de Oda, pues bueno, no puedo hacer nada.

Disfruten el fanfic y aqui va! Nos vemos abajo!

* * *

_Los ojos de Luffy brillaban con lagrimas a punto de ser derramadas, aferrándose con desesperación al cuerpo de su hermano. La esperanza se perdió en algún lugar de su interior, ya todo estaba acabado._

_Con sus ultimas fuerzas el pecoso susurro las palabras que serian su suspiro final, pero a pesar de saber que estaba a un paso de la muerte, estaba calmado y sin ningún temor._

"_Gracias..Por amarme!"_

_Lagrimas de felicidad cayeron por su rostro, y esbozando una sonrisa se dejo arrastrar por los brazos de morfeo, dispuesto a tomar la siesta eterna. Luffy sintió como se deslizaba hacia el suelo sin vida, la angustia lo inundo por completo, balbuceando entre llantos, deseando estar solo en una pesadilla._

Trazos iban de aquí para allá, el lápiz se deslizaba por la hoja como si fuera una parte mas de el. Cada sentimiento, cada expresión, todo se plasmaría en el dibujo terminado. Intentando retratar lo mejor posible, los párrafos escritos.

El dolor en la mirada del personaje, la sensación de terror, quería lograr que el lector también lo experimentara y llorara junto a Luffy. Algo sádico pero que lo haría sentir orgulloso tarde o temprano.

Paro unos segundos, para volver a releer la hoja impresa y continuar mirando alternativamente el diseño, comparando las oraciones con sus bocetos. Buscando superar al escritor, y lograr lo imposible. Que un dibujo diga mas que las palabras...

\- Por fin..- Sonrió para si mismo, bastante feliz del resultado final – Ese fue tu adios Portgas, espero nunca mas tener que dibujarte - Murmuro volviendo a ponerse serio.

Nunca le había agradado el moreno, principalmente por ser una combinación de todo lo que odiaba. Presumido, terco y estúpido.

\- Mejor dicho, todo lo que odio de mi -

Se deslizo en la silla acolchonada intentando desviar sus pensamientos del personaje ficticio, fue una larga tarde, tenia que tener listo el capitulo para antes del fin de semana. El editor lo vendría a buscar y el ya estaría libre de esa tortura.

Como fue que esto comenzó? Se pregunto a si mismo, incapaz de hallar una respuesta clara. Un autor reconocido entre los mangakas... un reconocimiento que no merecía.

One Piece, el famoso manga, numero 1 en japón. Con miles de capítulos de anime y aun mas de manga, todos los fans se preguntaban, como es que se le ocurrían tantas ideas para hacer una historia con contenido infinito. El también se lo preguntaba, mas bien su pregunta era diferente, quien tenia las ideas?

Se levanto del asiento, caminando hacia el living. Su habitación se había convertido en una especie de estudio para dibujar, con gran iluminación, y un escritorio espacioso.

El apartamento donde vivía, era bastante pequeño para alguien de su "nivel económico". Nunca le interesaron los lujos, hasta hubiera preferido algo aun mas diminuto, los espacios grandes solo aumentan su sensación de soledad, siempre lo creyó así. Una gran mansión, solo es una excusa de los ricos para no tener que cruzarse con la basura y obligarse a fingir una faceta de amabilidad.

Pero lamentablemente su editor insistió en que esas no eran formas de vida para alguien como el, un triunfador. Consiguió un piso bastante moderno, y en una zona de alta sociedad, prácticamente obligandolo a tomar las llaves.

Un triunfador..Que palabra mas falsa, el solo dibujaba lo que su autor le ordenaba. Un autor desconocido para el.

Todas las alabanzas que recibía, nunca se las mereció, solo era un pincel movido por un fantasma, un títere que nunca vio a su titiritero.

\- Necesito un café – Se dijo a si mismo avanzando a la cocina, y prendiendo la cafetera para preparar la dichosa bebida, que lo acompaño tantas horas de desvelo.

Mientras esperaba el "TIN" que indicaba su felicidad eterna, tomo el libro que estaba en la mesada, posiblemente lo habría dejado ahí el mismo, sin recordar porque.

El titulo "One Piece" relucía con grandes letras en la portada, y su nombre unos centímetros mas abajo, "Sabo".

\- Tch – Nunca quiso conseguir la fama que tenia, pero por esos tiempos, la necesidad de dinero lo perseguía y la carta llego como regalo de dios.

La recordaba perfectamente...

"_Hola, te he estado observando, y la forma en que dibujas me agrada, puede sonar espeluznante a primera vista pero solo soy un escritor desesperado en busca de alguien que use mis palabras para convertirlas en arte. _

_Siempre quise escribir mi propio manga, mi problema, es que tengo cerca de ninguna habilidad para tomar un __lápiz__ y trazar lineas. No me importa el reconocimiento ni la paga, solo quiero que mi historia pueda ser vista por las personas._

_¿__Porque no escribir un libro? Personalmente, pienso que los libros con solo palabras no alcanzan a cubrir todas las emociones que deseo lograr. Por lo tanto, tu Sabo, eres mi esperanza, te dejare el manuscrito para que hagas lo que desees con el. _

_No se lo daré a ningún otro mas que a ti, confió en que dibujaras el manga y que lo harás de lujo. El dinero por las ventas sera tuyo y el nombre de autor también lo sera._

_Espero verlo pronto en las vidrieras de librerías..."_

Después de leerla tantas veces, en busca de alguna trampa, algún indicio de un acosador psicópata en busca de su muerte, se termino grabando en su mente.

Exactamente como decía en la nota, el manuscrito estaba ahí. Paso días, intentando decidir que hacer. No entendía porque el sujeto estaba interesado en su habilidad de dibujo, muchas personas lo hacían mejor que el.

Solo era uno mas del montón que tenia una leve facilidad para tomar un lápiz y dibujar una persona medianamente decente, nada fuera de lo común.

Tampoco conocía al remitente, no encontró nombres en ninguna parte, por lo tanto estaba seguro que el dinero iría a parar solo hacia el.¿Que clase de persona haría eso? La historia era buena, fantasiosa y atractiva para el publico en busca de comedia. Nadie regalaría una idea que podría prosperar, al menos, el no lo haría.

Ya de aquello 2 años, y aun continuaba dibujando para su "jefe". Cada mes llegaban por correo los que serian los nuevos tomos, ya estaba algo harto del trabajo, podría dejarlo cuando quisiera pero sentía que le debía tantas cosas, el escritor lo ayudo cuando mas lo necesitaba y solo quería devolverle el favor.

Así que continuaría, hasta que termine, pero de todas las personas en el mundo. El deseaba mas que nadie el final de One Piece.

\- Al menos ya se deshizo de la molestia con orégano en la cara - Dijo para si mismo, riendo de su comentario.

Plaf!

Estaba seguro que ese no era el sonido de la cafetera. Con algo de susto camino hasta donde creyó escuchar el sonido, las luces estaban apagadas así que no distinguía bien, pero una silueta tirada en el piso resaltaba.

\- ¿e-eh? - El terror lo abordo,¿y si era uno de esos fans locos que lo secuestraria y obligaría a convertirlo en un personaje de la historia? ¿O si era un ladrón? ¿O un violador serial? ¿O un violador común? Se golpeo la cabeza para dejar de divagar, algo que hacia bastante seguido - Concentrate Sabo -

\- Mmmm - La figura se removió incomodo sobre su alfombra, parecía adolorido por alguna razón.

\- No te asustes, mantén la calma - Se dijo a si mismo intentando mantenerse sereno - Solo prende la luz - Haciéndose auto-caso encendiendo la iluminación.

\- D-donde estoy - Murmuro el desconocido, los ojos del rubio se abrieron impactado por su aspecto...

\- No puedes..No puedes ser el..- Se repitió en un trance, retrocedió sus pasos chocando con la estantería y cayendo en el proceso, captando la atención de su visitante.

\- Oye..¿Estas bien? - Pregunto con preocupación acercándose, Sabo volvió a retroceder sobre si mismo intentando alejarse, casi como si estuviera viendo un fantasma - Tu sabes donde estoy?-

\- Pecas..-

\- ¿Que? - El hombre se toco la cara con curiosidad - Si, tengo pecas, es uno de mis mayores atractivos - Comento sonriendo para si

\- Hasta los tatuajes - Su cabello negro y cuerpo musculoso, cada rasgo que en algún momento dibujo, estaba ah, representado en el invasor.

\- Haha! Mis tatuajes son mi mayor orgullo, la marca de barbablanca es uno de mis tesoros -

\- No, es imposible, seguro eres un fan cosplayer chiflado - Recuperando su compostura se levanto del suelo y se acerco al hombre para analizar cada detalle.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo? - Pregunto, Sabo comenzó a caminar al rededor suyo poniéndolo incomodo - Deja de mirarme, me siento acosado -

\- Wow, incluso es el numero exacto - Dijo para si mismo mientras tocaba la cara del moreno donde se hallaban las pecas - ¿Es un muy buen disfraz, que es? ¿maquillaje? ¿una mascara? - Tiro de sus mejillas para intentar quitarle la mascara - Porque no sale...-

\- P-parafc comf essof - Dijo como pudo por el continuo movimiento de sus cachetes - ¡Ya suelta mi cara! - Grito con furia apartándolo y gimiendo de dolor por el repentino impulso de empujarlo sin tener en cuenta las heridas que llevaba.

Y fue cuando Sabo recayó en la cuenta del estado en que se encontraba el cuerpo del extraño, heridas, raspones y moretones. Con la velocidad de un rayo, corrió hacia su habitación y tomo la hoja que contenía el boceto final del tomo.

\- . . . . . - Sus manos temblaron, era imposible que alguien haya filtrado información que ni siquiera la empresa tenia. Ningún fanático por mas obsesivo que sea podría contener tales datos.

Volvió al living para ver al moreno sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, cada rasgo era igual al de su hoja, sin ningún error. Las mismas heridas en los mismo lugares, solo faltaba la del pecho.

\- Sera que por fin perdí la cordura - Murmuro mirando al nuevo inquilino que seguro tendría en su apartamento.

\- ¿Podrías decirme de una vez donde estoy? - Pregunto frunciendo el seño, incluso su personalidad, sin ni un poco de paciencia, como recordaba haber leído.

Llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Bueno, no creía hubiera persona en el mundo que reaccionara con normalidad al ver un personaje de ficción, que no debería existir.

\- Primero necesito tomar un café, y tratar tus heridas, Portgas D. Ace -

* * *

Y? ;.; Espero que alguien lo lea..Si no estoy hablando a fantasmas...tengo miedo.. Em, no se olviden de dejar Review o comentarios como les guste mas y bueno..hasta el proximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: "Creer o reventar"

_\- Primero necesito tomar un cafe, y tratar tus heridas, Portgas D. Ace -_

\- ¿Có-como sabes mi nombre? - El sujeto frente a el parecía estar sufriendo un conflicto mental, primero lo manosea y ahora lo llama por su nombre ¿Acaso no es el, el dichoso acosador? - Maldición, olvidalo, no me interesa -

Su prioridad es Luffy, no podía dejarlo solo..Tch..¡¿Justo cuando estaban por escapar de MarineFord al destino se le ocurría jugar?!

\- Esto ni siquiera parece un barco – Apretó uno de sus puños y señalo al rubio - ¡Dime donde estoy, no puedo perder el tiempo contigo!-

\- Escucha, solo calmate y toma asiento – Dios, donde fue a parar el amable pecoso de segundos antes. Su vida dependía de calmar la ira del personaje ficticio.

\- ¡No me pidas que me calme cuando Luffy esta en medio de una guerra! - Así que ese era el problema, estúpido sobreprotector Portgas – Te daré 5 segundos para que respondas – Ace empezó a avanzar contra el dibujante dispuesto a encajarle unos buenos golpes incluso antes de contar.

\- ¿Y si me matas a quien iras a preguntarle musculoso idiota? - En estos momentos, realmente odiaba su personalidad ¿Porque no puede solo cerrar la boca?

Una vena nació en la cien del pecoso que sonrió con burla – La verdad, solo pensaba golpearte un poco hasta que soltaras mi ubicación pero ya que lo sugieres, quizás deba matarte -

\- Matame, quiero ver como te las arreglas solo Portgas -

\- Me estas haciendo enojar rubio bastardo -

\- Pensé que ya estabas enojado, no eres bueno ocultando tus emociones ¿Sabes? -

\- ¿Tanto deseas morir? - Fue cuando el puño del pecoso se encendió en llamas que Sabo recayó en la situación. Tal vez antes ya acepto que si era el verdadero Portgas D. Ace pero parecía que su cerebro necesitaba ver eso para terminar de asimilarlo.

Sus ojos se hundieron en terror e instintivamente retrocedió chocando con la isla que dividía su cocina del living.

El fuego..

El fuego que le impedía pensar con claridad...

El fuego que le hacia sentir como un ratón entre cientos de gatos..

El fuego que le atemorizaba tanto..

Ace parpadeo con confusión, no esperaba que su victima huyera tan rápido, corrección, no lo esperaba de este tipo. Intento dar un paso pero el grito que pego el rubio lo detuvo.

\- ¡No te acerques! - Exclamo mirando hacia el piso como si pudiera protegerse con solo hacer eso – Solo, Solo mantente ahí -

\- ¿Donde quedo el niño chulito que se burlaba de mi, eh? - Pregunto con sorna el pecoso, ignoro la orden y termino por acercarse un par de pasos hasta casi estar frente a el – ¿Le tienes miedo a un poco de fuego? -

\- A-Alejate – La voz le temblaba y sentía que el aire comenzaba a faltar en sus pulmones ¿Estaría teniendo un ataque de pánico? Sus piernas terminaron por fallar y resbalo hasta llegar al piso en donde se acurruco sobre si mismo.

\- Hey – El pecoso se agacho para estar a su altura ya sin ninguna llama, necesitaba respuestas y lamentablemente, el temeroso rubio era su única esperanza – Siento haberte asustado pero estoy desesperado -

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Ace se sorprendió, la mirada que llevaba el otro solo la había visto pocas veces en su vida. La del verdadero terror a morir.

\- Tu..En verdad que tienes miedo -

\- L-Lo siento..Yo -

\- Y tienes lindos ojos -

\- . . . . -

\- ¿Que? Disculpame por ser sincero -

Sabo suspiro, había olvidado que el pecoso era un idiota. Por suerte el "Tin" de su cafetera lo salvo de una situación incomoda.

Se paro bajo la mirada del moreno que seguía sus movimientos – Siéntate aquí, traeré café – Dijo señalando la banqueta debajo de la isla – Te diré todo lo que quieras saber, solo dame un momento -

Ace asintió y obedeció, sentándose donde le indicaron, aun observando al dibujante. Sus heridas dolían y estaba cansado, mental y físicamente. Pero Luffy..No podía permitirse el tomar un descanso, no con Luffy en MarineFord.

\- Realmente no entiendo porque todo lo resuelves con violencia, hm, posiblemente porque solo piensas con los músculos – Murmuro el rubio sirviendo café en las tasas de porcelana – Tal vez en la tuya deba poner algún tipo de sedante, como hacen con los perros -

\- Y yo no entiendo como es que te las arreglaste para vivir hasta hoy sin que nadie te estampe un puño en esa bonita cara tuya – Devolvió el pecoso mordazmente - ¿Nadie te enseño a cerrar la boca? -

\- No creo que seas quien para hablar – Contesto colocando la tasa frente a su invitado y tomando asiento al otro lado de la isla.

\- Te dije que tengo prisa – Tu hermano no es el que esta en medio de una guerra, Pensó para si.

\- No, no la tienes -

\- ¡Para de actuar como si supieras todo sobre mi! - Exclamo con enojo, minutos antes estaba acojonado y casi llorando de miedo y ahora otra vez volvía a ser un bastardo engreído.

\- Me encantaría estar actuando, pero por lastima si se todo sobre ti – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, tomando un sorbo del café - Aunque no es algo que me enorgullezca -

\- Porque no me dices de una ves donde estoy, así los dos podemos terminar con esta tortura y irnos cada quien por su lado – Exigió con clara ira en su voz que ni siquiera hizo titubear al rubio.

\- Edogawa, Tokio-

\- ¿Ah? -

\- Estas en Edogawa,Tokio – Respondió, a punto de reír por la cara que el pecoso hizo.

\- ¿Y eso esta en..? -

\- Japón -

\- Aja..¿Y como salgo de aquí? -

\- Por la puerta genio -

\- ¡Deja de jugar conmigo! - Golpeo la mesa con su puño, estaba enojado, muy enojado – ¡Luffy esta..!

\- Si si, en medio de una guerra bla, bla, bla – Contesto restandole importancia – Quedate tranquilo, el no morirá, es el personaje principal, lo que lo hace inmortal -

\- ¿De que rayos estas hablando? -

\- Aquí viene la parte difícil, Ace tu no existes – Bueno, el nunca fue de los que tienen tacto – O al menos no deberías existir -

\- ¿Q-Que? - Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y quiso reír a carcajadas por lo que dijo el rubio pero estaba tan serio que dudaba si mentía – Esta bien, te divertiste, ahora dime como salir de aquí -

\- No estoy mintiendo Portgas, basta con que mires a tu alrededor para que te des cuenta – Sin darse cuenta obedeció y comenzó a mirar los objetos del departamento – La mitad de las cosas que hay aquí no las conoces -

Mordió sus labios con irritación y se levanto de la silla para ir directo al gran ventanal cubierto por una cortina. Con rapidez y violencia la abrió esperando encontrar las grandes millas de mar pero para su gran decepción fue otra cosa lo que vio.

Grandes rascacielos se alzaban en lo alto con luces resplandecientes, muy diferentes a las clásicas chozas de las pequeñas villas. Por las carreteras unos extraños objetos no dejaban de transitar uno detrás de otro, sin lugar para los barcos.

Incluso la vivienda donde estaba ahora, lo obligaba a mirar todo desde arriba.

Nada de eso se parecía a lo que el estaba acostumbrado.

\- No eres real, ni tu, ni Luffy, ni el mundo que conoces – Escucho decir desde atrás al rubio que se acercaba junto a el – Son personajes de un libro, personajes ficticios -

\- N-no puede ser verdad -

\- Ten – Sabo extendió el manga al pecoso que lo tomo con manos temblorosas – One Piece, ese es su nombre -

Ojeo con pánico el libro, teniendo la esperanza de que aun se trate de una mentira, o un sueño o cualquier otra cosa. Pero no podía, no podía no existir, simplemente no.

Si existía, existía dentro de un maldito libro de dibujos.

El día en que se encontró con Luffy y sus Nakama en Alabasta, cada pequeño detalle que ni siquiera el mismo recordaba estaba allí. Desde como se quedo dormido sobre el plato de comida hasta la parte en que saluda a la familia por haber atravesado su pared.

\- Se que no me crees – Acoto el mas bajo con pesadez – Esta bien, yo tampoco lo creería si estuviera en tu lugar -

\- ¿Que paso? - Pregunto tomando por sorpresa al dibujante que no se esperaba la pregunta - ¿Que paso en MarineFord? -

\- ¿Porque quieres saber? No es lo mas importante ahora -

\- Quizás para ti, pero para mi aun hay personas peleando y arriesgando su vida – Ace tomo por los hombros al rubio – Así que, por favor dime que paso -

\- Mueres – Incluso a el, que era un tempano de hielo, le movió un poco el corazón al ver los ojos de tristeza del pecoso – Te interpones en el ataque de Akainu para salvar a Luffy – Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, murió protegiendo a Luffy, no se lamentaba.

\- ¿Entonces el esta bien? -

\- Te dije que era el principal, nada le pasara -

\- Eso es..genial -

El objeto cayo al piso y su cuerpo lo hubiera seguido de no ser por los brazos que lo atraparon antes de caer.

\- ¡Oi! No te desmayes sobre mi – Ace era bastante mas pesado de lo que pensaba, bueno, no es como si alguna vez se lo hubiera planteado realmente - ¡Despierta Portgas! - Ordeno esperando que el pirata abriera los ojos y se apartara de el.

Pero no despertó..

_¿Donde estoy?_

Abrió los ojos, casi asustado. Que sueño mas raro había tenido, primero estaba a punto de ser ejecutado, después Luffy lo salva y por ultimo para poner la cereza al pastel, aparece en medio de la nada con un rubio molesto que continua diciendole que no existe.

Sip, un sueño muy raro.

\- Ya despertaste -

Oh quizás no era un sueño.

\- Entonces de verdad no existo – Murmuro para si echándose en la cama como si fuera suya – Bueno, pero mientas ellos estén bien..Hm..Aunque ellos tampoco existen..Hm..- Sus heridas estaban vendadas, prácticamente parecía una momia.

\- Aja, no eres mas que un producto de la imaginación – Responde Sabo que traía una bandeja con el desayuno – Siéntate, tienes que comer algo – Ace lo miro con curiosidad, haciendo lo acatado y apoyándose contra el respaldo del mueble.

\- ¿Porque? Si no soy real -

\- Lo se, pero por alguna razón decidiste saltar fuera del manga y aparecer en mi sala – Coloco la bandeja sobre el regazo del pecoso y suspiro tomando asiento en la silla de su escritorio – Aunque yo creo que en realidad estoy loco y en este momento estoy hablando solo -

\- ¿Y quien se supone que soy yo en ese libro? - Pregunto mordiendo una tostada, mmm, en verdad sabia bien o hacia mucho tiempo que no comía algo comestible – Espera, aun no se tu nombre – Es extraño como el rubio parecía saber todo sobre el, y el no tenia idea ni de como llamarlo.

\- Eres el hermano de Luffy, segundo comandante de Barbablanca -

\- ¿Solo eso? - El pecoso hizo una mueca – Estoy seguro que mi vida fue mucho mas que ser el hermano de Luffy y el comandante del viejo -

\- Si, supongo que lo fue – Murmuro recordando a la cantidad de fans que se traía su querido amigo con pecas, solo habiendo salido en un par de capítulos – Pero para mi, eso es lo que eras -

\- No te caigo muy bien, huh – Ya iba por su cuarta tostada, esperaba que el dibujante guardara mas porque seria capaz de comerlo a el si no – Bueno, te agradezco de todas formas el haberme hecho tan guapo -

\- Hm, Gracias – Que bizarro, Ace le estaba agradeciendo por dibujarlo bien, ya podía morir feliz.

\- Seré sincero, no creo nada de esto – Sexta tostada ya – Tu dijiste que morí ¿No? Entonces este debe ser el purgatorio y tu un demonio malvado en busca de verme pecar para que no valla al cielo -

\- Suena como una idea estúpida que solo tu puedes tener -

\- Voy a ignorar eso y decirte que, esta bien, fingiré que lo que dices es verdad -

\- ¿No se supone que soy el demonio? -

\- Exacto, estoy seguro que en el infierno hay muchas conejitas playboy esperando por mi -

\- Y ahora siente pena por las personas que te admiran – No recordaba que el personaje del pecoso fuera un pervertido.

\- Entonces...Soy tu hijo -

\- No se si te has dado cuenta pero eres un poco diferente a mi para ser mi hijo -

\- ¿Puedes tomarme enserio por un minuto?..No, olvidalo. Total yo tampoco te tomo enserio – Sabo miro el reloj colgado en la pared y miro al moreno, luego otra vez al reloj y de vuelta al pecoso.

\- Bueno, ya se termino mi momento de caridad, ahora vete – Ace escupe el Te verde que tomaba tranquilamente – Este departamento solo es para una persona y realmente no me agrada mucho tu compania, así que..sigue derecho y veras la puerta de salida -

\- ¡¿Piensas deshacerte de mi de nuevo?! - Exclamo con enojo – ¿No te basta con matarme? Ahora quieres echarme a la intemperie sin ninguna posibilidad de supervivencia -

\- Eres fuego Ace, no veo como eso te deja sin ninguna posibilidad de supervivencia -

\- ¡Soy tu creación! ¡Debes tener aunque sea un mínimo afecto! - Oh así que es por ahí donde se dirigía el muchacho.

\- ¿Tu piensas que yo..que yo te hice a ti? -

\- Duh, tu hiciste el libro así que por lo tanto también a mi – Explico Ace como si fuera la obviedad mas grande, y lo es.

\- Hm, quizás tuve que decírtelo antes pero yo no soy el autor, solo hago los dibujos -

\- ¿Y si no eres tu, quien es? -

\- No tengo idea -

\- Entonces aun sigo siendo tu responsabilidad, tu hiciste mi cara, por lo tanto de alguna manera me hiciste -

\- ¿Justo hoy eliges empezar a utilizar tus pocas neuronas? - El pecoso sonrió con autosuficiencia y lo señalo para horror del joven rubio – Señalar es de mala educación -

\- Así que me ayudaras a encontrar al que en verdad me hizo para que me vuelva a meter a su maldito libro y arregle el error que fue matarme -

\- No creo que las cosas se resuelvan tan fácil, tu muerte es el canalizador para que Luffy se haga mas fuerte, el que mueras es necesario -

\- Pff estoy seguro que Lu puede hacerse mas fuerte sin que yo tenga que morir -

\- Eres tan molesto Portgas – Su editor vendría mañana y el tomo aun no termina de hacer los detalles, sumando a un pirata que al parecer tendría de inquilino por unos días, era suficiente para hacer que su cabeza retumbe como una batería – Esta bien, te ayudare pero que conste que apenas lo encuentre saldrás de mi vida -

\- Claro, soy un hombre de palabra – Purgatorio o no, había una cosa que tenia bien firme en su mente, tenia que volver a su mundo y aunque sea poder despedirse de sus amigos, de todos ellos - ¿Tenemos un trato..em..? -

\- Sabo -

\- ¿Tenemos un trato rubio bastardo? -

\- Supongo cara confitada -

Esperenlo chicos...Ya estaba en camino..Volvería a su hogar, lo juraba por su vida...Solo..

\- Pero al primer momento en que acabes con mi paciencia te arrojo por la ventana -

Solo tenia que soportar a su nuevo casero..

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: " Problemas en el paraíso"**

¿Como fue que llegaron a esto?

Ambos estaban tranquilos, manteniendo una conversación "amena" sin buscar ofender al otro, era un ambiente casi pacifico. Pero en algún momento, se quebró, y terminaron empujando sus puños contra la cara del contrario.

Si lo pensaba mejor, era bastante predecible. Ninguno de los dos se agradaba, y ambos contaban con poca paciencia; Aunque ciertamente, el dibujante esperaba que sucediera en dos o tres días, no una hora tras haber aceptado que el pirata se quedara en su casa.

Que decepción para el, al parecer no tenia tanto control sobre si mismo como pensaba. Sin embargo, aun no sabe exactamente que activo el gatillo de la pelea. Solo recuerda haber dicho algo y que de repente su mandíbula dolía como un infierno, claro que el no podía quedarse atrás así que devolvió el golpe.

Y eso los lleva a donde estaban ahora, en el piso golpeándose como unos maniáticos, presos de la ira.

* * *

_Ya hacia unos veinte minutos que el pecoso no desviaba la atención de la ventana, parecía perdido mirando el cielo, empezaba a creer que le dio uno de sus conocidos ataques de narcolepcia. No debió haberla abierto, pero creía que era mejor, para su bienestar, si lo mantenía ocupado en otra cosa que no fuera el._

_Mientras le fuera útil, supone que Ace no atentaría contra su vida, pero no lo aseguraba y prefería no tentar su suerte._

_De todas formas, ¿Que es lo que haría? _

_Hasta ahora, todavía dudaba de su estado mental, nadie en su sano juicio podría catalogar; El ver un personaje ficticio vivito y coleando en tu cuarto, como una persona cuerda. _

_Es real, se repitió al recordar el calor del fuego que momentos antes iba dirigido a el. También su peso al caer encima suyo, cada parte de Portgas D. Ace era real. ¿Porque su vida no podía ser mas fácil? ¿Porque tuvo que aceptar ser el maldito esclavo de un escritor perezoso? _

_\- Dios..- Murmuro, como haría para encontrar a ese dichoso autor, jamas le dio un nombre y mucho menos una dirección, las posibilidades eran nulas._

_Volvió a mirar al pirata, y noto que ahora poso su mirada en el, probablemente porque lo escucho quejarse._

_Quizás debería darle uno de los mangas, eso lo mantendría distraído por bastante tiempo. Aunque.._

…_._

…_._

_\- ¿Sabes leer? - Soltó el rubio de la nada. El pecoso arqueo una ceja, confundido por su pregunta._

_\- ¿Disculpa? -_

_\- ¿Sabes leer? - Repitió._

_\- Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. TU mantienes la boca cerrada y YO evito quemarte hasta los huesos – Contesto Ace con una sonrisa de lo mas inocente._

_\- No recuerdo haber acordado algo -_

_\- Estaba entre lineas - Sabo bufo, lo cual expandió la sonrisa del castaño – Te creía mas inteligente que esto, rubio -_

_\- Y yo te creía solo un dibujo, pecas. Que opinas, ambos nos hemos llevado grandes decepciones – _

_\- ¿Es mucho pedir que te ahorques con una cuerda? -_

_\- Oh créeme, en este momento, lo haría solo para dejarte varado y sin nadie – Se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado y salio de la habitación, su cabeza lo estaba matando y lo que menos quería era una discusión con Ace, aunque técnicamente haya sido el quien la inicio._

_El pecoso lo observo salir, conteniendo las ganas de saltarte por la espalda y cortar su yugular. Pero Sabo tenia razón, sin el dibujante se quedaría completamente solo, en un mundo desconocido. _

_Solo...Exactamente como Luffy se debía estar sintiendo ahora mismo._

_Maldición, porque tuvo que ser tan cabeza dura y regresar, si solo hubiera corrido junto a su hermanito. Ahora mismo, estarían celebrando la victoria en MarineFord, con un gran banquete._

_Quizás, antes con Sabo se mostró confiado y sin preocupaciones, pero la realidad es que estaba asustado, muy asustado. Incluso si se las arreglaba para volver, aun seguía "muerto". Su única carta ganadora, era convencer al autor que lo volviera a poner en acción._

_¿Y que rayos hacia perdiendo el tiempo?_

_Se levanto con velocidad, ignorando el dolor de sus heridas y corrió a buscar a su casero. No tardo demasiado en encontrarlo, el lugar no era especialmente amplio._

_\- Ten – El rubio le extendió un plato lleno de lechugas, deteniendo su andar – Supongo que sigues teniendo hambre, conozco tu "feroz" apetito, y esa palabra queda chica contigo -_

_\- ¿Que es esto? - Pregunto de forma arisca, ¿Donde estaba la carne? - Que crees que soy, ¿Una vaca? -_

_\- Conformate con una ensalada, hasta que valla a hacer las compras. No soy demasiado fan de la carne – Dijo y señalo la mesa del living con su dedo – Siéntate ahí y come -_

_\- ¿Q-que? ¿Estas hablando en serio? - Sabo lo miro con confusión sin entender a donde quería llegar - ¿Como puede no gustarte la carne? - Casi grito, pero es que era un pecado no disfrutar de tan deliciosa creación de Jesucristo._

_\- No es la carne en si, es el olor – Ahora fue el turno de Ace para confundirse, esperaba otra clase de respuesta, una mas sarcástica. De igual manera, decidió hacer caso a su orden e ir a sentarse a la mesa._

_¿Cuanto podía llevarle encontrar a su "creador"? No aguantaría mas de una semana, no podía, no con la constante preocupación por sus camaradas y Luffy._

_Sabo dijo que no moriría, eso era algo bueno pero también estaban Marco y su Padre, ¿Que pasaba con ellos? Si algo les pasaba por ir a su rescate, no se lo perdonaría jamas._

_Ya tenia en sus manos la sangre del gigante, sangre que no merecía ser derramada y menos en su nombre. _

_\- Intenta no doblar mis cubiertos ¿Quieres? - La voz del rubio lo saco de sus pensamientos, ¿Cuando agarro el tenedor? Y aun peor ¿Cuando comenzó a doblarlo?_

_El dibujante tomo asiento del otro lado de la mesa, y coloco una extraña cosa enfrente suyo. Parecía una caja muy fina, con una especia de manzana en la parte de arriba._

_\- Es una Notebook – ¿Acaba de leer su mente? - No, no lo hice. Ver tu cara de estúpido fue mas que suficiente -_

_\- Voy a hacer como si no escuche eso, para asegurar tu supervivencia – Con una sonrisa forzada, arrojo el cubierto que aun mantenía en sus manos, y disfruto ver la mueca que se formo en la cara del otro._

_\- ¿Y ahora como piensas comer? Espera no me lo digas, usaras tus manos. Que elegancia la tuya – Empezaba a creer que el ojiazul era suicida._

_\- Sabes que, paso de comer pasto –_

_\- Como quieras, no voy a obligarte a comer – El pecoso cruzo sus brazos retando con la mirada a Sabo, este simplemente se encogió de hombros – Estas bastante grande como para decidir por ti mismo -_

_\- ¿Que me asegura que no lo envenenaste? Mientras mas rápido te deshagas de mi, mejor para ti ¿Verdad? -_

_Rodó los ojos, la estupidez del pirata no tenia limites._

_\- Si hubiera querido matarte, no hubiera vendado tus heridas Sherlock -_

_\- ¿Sher-que? ¿Se supone que es un insulto? -_

_El rubio suspiro y negó con la cabeza – Olvidalo – Oh por dios, acaba de abrir la caja - ¿Ahora que Ace? -_

_\- La abriste, esa..cosa..Nokbut – La caja compartía el primer lugar en objetos extraños junto a la otra caja negra en el otro sector de la habitación._

_\- Notebook – Corrigió._

_\- Lo que sea -_

_Sabo pareció debatir unos segundos consigo mismo sobre si explicarle o no. ¿Seria bueno mostrarle tecnología? No es como si la pudiera usar en su contra, pero había cosas que prefería que el pecoso siguiera siendo ignorante._

"_Solo es enseñarle que es una computadora, cuanto daño puede hacer..."_

…_._

_\- Entonces..Si eso tan pequeño, es como un libro que con solo apretar unos botones, te lleva a la pagina que quieres – Quizás evito decirle otras cosas importantes pero esa información era mas que suficiente para el pirata - ¿¡Que es lo que hace esa cosa gigante?! - Grito, señalando lo que el llamaba, caja negra._

_Ah..La televisión._

_\- Eso e..-_

_\- No, espera – Interrumpió Ace frunciendo el ceño - ¿Porque sigues distrayéndome? Y no te atrevas a fingir inocencia -_

_\- Llamas distraer, el ofrecerte un poco de comida y explicarte algo que tu mismo me pediste – El puño del pecoso impacto contra la mesa...Otra vez, enserio, esta escena ya era cliché._

_\- ¡Aun sigue habiendo una guerra en tu estúpido libro! - Ese "estúpido libro" narra las aventuras de tu hermano, quiso decir, pero se abstuvo._

_\- Me parece que ya tuvimos esta conversación, evitame el deya vu -_

_\- ¡Puedes dejar de ser un idiota insensible por solo un maldito segundo! –_

_\- __Oh disculpa por no mostrar interés en los personajes de un libro, siento ser tan insensible -_

Ah...Ese fue el comentario que lo hizo ganador del primer golpe...

_Ace gruño molesto, todo palabra que salia de la boca del dibujante solo aumentaba sus ganas de estamparle un puño en la cara...Y lo hizo, su cuerpo avanzo en automático, levantándose de su asiento y avanzando hacia la otra orilla de la mesa._

_Todo era culpa de Sabo, el lo llevo a su limite. Primero tomándolo por idiota y ahora menos preciando lo que llamaba familia. _

_Nadie se metía con ellos estando el presente, sean reales o no._

_Ahora, lo que el no espero, es que el rubio se lo devolviera, y menos que le doliera tanto. Por lo que casi como instinto, agarro el cuello de su camisa y lo acerco hacia el._

_\- Cruzaste una linea Sa-bo – Siseo, encontrando extraño decir su nombre._

_\- Has todo el berrinche que quieras, golpeame, o matame si eso te hace sentir mejor pero NADA cambiara el hecho de que toda tu vida es un cuento de fantasía , y que ni siquiera fuiste tan importante como para estar en mas de tres viñetas -_

* * *

Y ese otro, fue lo que los llevo a estar en el piso al igual que dos perros rabiosos.

Maldición...Se había excedido, Ace tenia todas las razones para carbonizarlo. Ni siquiera lo culparía si decidía hacerlo, el lo haría si estuviera en su lugar.

Nunca piensa lo que dice, otro rasgo que compartía con el pecoso. Tampoco pensó en el estrés que debía estar acumulando el muchacho, por dios, real o no, acaba de salir de una guerra. Eso seguro le aseguraba alguna clase de estrés post traumatico ¿No?

Aflojo el puño que había preparado para encajarse lo en la cara, al recaer en su error. Los ojos del moreno brillaban con furia, pero tampoco lo golpeo.

¿Porque?

Cerro sus ojos sabiendo que lo siguiente serian puños con fuego los que recibiría, al menos que el pirata tenga misericordia y decida hacerlo arder en llamas de una vez.

Aunque quizás eso sea mas doloroso...

De una forma sutil, Sabo acaba de firmar la sentencia de muerte de ambos, y tal vez incluso del mundo. Porque era seguro que Ace no podría hacer nada solo, y aun seguía siendo fuego ¿Que le evitaba salir a destruir el universo?

\- No tienes idea como te detesto – Gruño el pecoso, abrió los ojos con cuidado temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar, vio a Ace cerrando sus puños con tanta fuerza que comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de sangre – Tampoco sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerte tragar tus palabras, prenderte fuego y que me ruegues por piedad -

\- Hazl..-

\- ¡Callate! - Exclamo con fuerza, su voz resonando en los oídos del rubio, seguro hasta sus vecinos lo habrían escuchado – Podría matarte con solo un castañeo de mis dedos, o disfrutar y golpearte por horas como un muñeco, eres débil, mucho mas que yo. Y sin embargo...No puedo hacerlo -

Ahora que lo veía con mas atención, sus ojos brillaban demasiado, ¿Iba a llorar?

\- Eres lo único que puede llevarme de nuevo con la gente que quiero, y te odio tanto por ello. Quiero culparte por todo lo que sucedió, y ni siquiera es tu culpa, me estas volviendo loco – Ace trago, temblando.

¡¿Enserio iba a llorar?!

\- Me prometí que te soportaría, y mirame, al borde de acabar con mi única esperanza. Soy un desastre, siempre lo fui -

Oh no, se estaba poniendo melancólico.

\- Por eso morí, ¿Verdad? Por ser un idiota impulsivo que no mide las consecuencias de sus actos -

Ya podía ver las lagrimas que surgir. No no no no...

\- Todo el esfuerzo que Luffy hizo por intentar salvarme y yo lo eche a perder como un idiota -

A duras penas podía consolar a una persona normal. ¿¡Como iba a ser para consolar a un pirata!?

\- ¡Lo siento! - Exclamo el rubio, cesando el balbuceo de Ace, que cambio su cara por de sorpresa. El mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras – ¿Lo siento? - Repitió, inseguro. Hacia años que no se disculpaba, ahora ya entendía porque.

\- ….¿Te...Acabas de disculpar? - Pregunto el moreno confundido, un poco mas relajado.

\- A..ja..-

\- ¿Conmigo? -

\- Contigo... - De todas las personas, con Portgas D. Ace. No se lo creía.

\- ¿De verdad?-

Vamos Sabo, tu puedes hacerlo, eres un hombre, acepta tus errores e intenta enmendarlos.

Llevo una de sus manos a su cabello con frustración – Mira, no me agradas y creo que podría llegar a odiarte, o al menos odiaba dibujarte. Pero lo que dije..No tuve que haberlo dicho, no tenia derecho a hacerlo -

\- ¿Y cual es el derecho que te deja insultarme? - ¿Porque tienes que hacer las cosas mas difíciles?

\- No es lo mismo, los insultos son superficiales, Yo acabo de..- Trago, encontrando difícil expresarse - Decir que tu vida entera no vale nada, incluso si para mi no existes (Existías) ahora que estas aquí, me doy cuenta que los recueros que tienes son reales y los viviste -

Por dios, esto era tan raro.

\- Toda vida es importante, y la tuya ,en particular, es importante para montones de personas -

\- ….-

\- Yo solo...Lo siento -

\- Esta...bien, supongo – Ahora fue el turno de Sabo para enojarse.

\- ¡¿Que mas quieres?! ¿¡Que me arrodille y ruegue tu perdón?! - Ace ahora estaba mas que confundido, y no pudo evitar pensar "Si, eso estaría bien" - ¡Lamento haber sido un idiota y haberte tratado mal, que estés aquí varado conmigo, que tus amigos solo sean reales en un libro, lamento todo, hasta el estúpido calentamiento global!

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Tal vez no conocía demasiado al dibujante, pero ese cambio de humor era raro hasta para el.

\- ¡NO! - Grito tan fuerte, como antes lo había hecho Ace - ¡Desde hace semanas que solo duermo tres horas, aun tengo que terminar tu condenado dibujo para hoy, la ultima comida que tuve fue un café y para terminar, tengo a un personaje ficticio EN MI LIVING! -

\- Si...Entiendo que hablas demasiado -

\- Solo..Perdoname de una buena vez para que pueda seguir haciendo maldades con la consciencia limpia -

Sin esperarselo, Ace comenzó a reír descontrolada mente, terminado por contagiar al rubio. Era tan absurdo, casi parecía uno de esos Fanfics que escribían los fans.

Por varios minutos, lo único que se escucho dentro de su apartamento, fueron carcajadas.

\- Bien, te perdono. De todas formas te debía una disculpa por dañar tu cara bonita – Dijo el pecoso ahora solo sonriendo, y tocando con un dedo la parte morada que se comenzó a formar en su mentón.

\- Prefiero eso, antes que una quemadura del tamaño de tu mano – Contesto alejando la mano, dolía un montón, para ser sincero. Portgas hacia valer cada uno de sus músculos, no obstante había recibido peores palizas que esa.

\- ¿Porque no? Seria como mi firma en tu cuerpo -

\- Gracias, pero paso – La sonrisa de Ace paso de ser burlona a una mas picara, no le gustaba a donde quería llegar, y aun tenia al pecoso encima suyo.

\- Quizás en vez de mis manos podría usar mi boca -

\- Sabes algo, cuando dije que si acababas con mi paciencia te arrojaría por la ventana, hablaba enserio – Eso no evito que se acercara mas.

\- Y yo, voy a repetir tus palabras; Si hubieras querido matarme, no habrías vendado mis heridas -

\- Puedo cambiar de opinión, y ahora mismo parece una buena idea -

\- Quiero verte intentar levantarme – Dijo, y aunque haya intentado hacer una indirecta a la de debilidad del rubio, los golpes que antes le devolvió, dolían bastante. Agradecia que no lo golpeara en los lugares donde estaba vendado.

\- Pensé que te gustaban las chicas –

\- Y me gustan, pero que crees; Por ti, haré una excepción -

\- Hace unos minutos dijiste que me "detestabas" -

\- No te lo tomes a pecho, detesto a muchas personas, deberías tomarlo como un alago -

\- Te insulte a ti, a tu familia, y menosprecie tu vida -

\- Es una suerte que no soy rencoroso -

\- Sal de encima mio, o en tu próximo dibujo, voy a asegurarme que seas igual de feo que Teach -

Sabo no seria capaz de realizar tal pecado ¿O si?

….

Como si le hubieran echado una maldición, Ace se alejo del rubio, empujando su espalda contra la pared mas cercana.

No le temía, solo era precavido. Su cara es lo mas importante, y no permitiría que nadie la arruine.

\- Uff En verdad necesitaba gritar un poco, ahora me siento tan relajado. Gracias, pecas – Dijo el rubio aun recostado en el piso, poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza para que actúen de almohada.

\- Tienes toda la razón, sentía que tenia guardado eso desde hace años – Contesto Ace, también relajándose contra la fría pared.

\- Deberíamos hacerlo una vez a la semana, es como una terapia gratuita -

\- ¿Una que? -

Sabo suspiro, rodando los ojos – Tienes tanto que aprender del siglo veintiuno -

El pecoso en vez de responder guardo silencio, llamando la atención del otro. Si algo era inusual en Portgas, era evitar responder. Y tenia una leve sospecha sobre lo que podía estar rondando por su mente.

\- No se cuanto tiempo tardare en hallar a este escritor, pero no sera hoy ni mañana, tampoco creo que en esta semana -

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue el silencio, miro hacia donde estaba el pirata para ver como se hacia un ovillo. Definitivamente era mucho mas estable en el manga.

Se maldijo a si mismo por las repentinas ganas de intentar hacerlo sentir mejor. Aunque hayan tenido esta especie de "conexión" momentánea, aun le desagradaba el personaje. Tampoco creía que pudiera decir que levante su animo.

"Pero puedes intentar" Le susurro su conciencia. Soltó un quejido de exasperación y abandono su posición acostada, para sentarse de piernas cruzadas.

\- El ultimo capitulo que saldrá es sobre tu muerte – Gran inicio Sabo, recuerdale al muchacho que murió – Aun lo estoy terminando, por lo tanto aun no pasa, en..Tu mundo..-

\- Antes dijiste que no podías cambiar la historia, que solo hacías los dibujos -

\- No me malinterpretes, no cambiare la historia, mi trabajo es dibujar lo que me ordenan -

\- ¿Entonces que? ¿Quieres hacerme sentir peor? -

Todo lo contrario.

\- Lo que quiero decir es que, nada pasa "haya", a menos que este impreso y puesto en un manga –Ace levanto la vista para hacer contacto visual, sin entender su punto.

¿Que debía decir para que entendiera Portgas Cabeza dura Ace?

– Antes cuando discutimos dijiste que te preocupaban tus amigos por que aun había una guerra. No puedo quitarte esa preocupación, pero si puedo hacer que veas las cosas como yo las veo -

-¿Como un bastardo insensible? -

\- Como un lector mas – Ya podía sentir la repentina subida de la temperatura en el living, el pecoso se estaba enojando..Otra vez – Tu mundo, sigue siendo un libro, y el tiempo no avanza, a menos que yo lo escriba. Mientras no tenga nuevos capítulos, su futuro esta en pausa -

\- … -

\- Es lo único que se me ocurre para que te animes un poco, y ya te había dicho que a Luffy nada le pasara -

\- Lo único que me animara, es que rompas la prueba de mi muerte – Sabo suspiro mientras se paraba y sacudía su ropa por si había restos de polvo. Intento ser amable, si el estúpido pirata no lo quería entender, ya no era su culpa.

Nota mental: Mantener los borradores fuera del alcance de Ace.

Tomo su chaqueta del perchero y las llaves que yacían en la isla de la cocina, para caminar en dirección a la puerta.

\- ¿Donde vas? - Pregunto con algo de susto el moreno, ¿Lo estaba abandonando?

\- Te dije que tenia que hacer las compras, y como tu eres exquisito, tendré que hacerlas ahora si no quiero tener un pirata desnutrido como inquilino -

\- Oh...- Ese gesto, era bastante lindo viniendo del rubio. Hizo que le diera algo de remordimiento por no aceptar sus intentos de mejorarle el animo.

La puerta se cerro, y tras ella se fue lo único que lo mantenía alejando del sentimiento de soledad.

Se apretó mas a si mismo con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en ellos, lo único que iluminaba la habitación era la luz del sol de mañana.

Otra vez volvía a ser como cuando era un niño, encerrado en un cuarto oscuro, acurrucado contra una de las esquinas, con solo su sombra de compañía.

Extrañaba tanto su tripulación, las risas del viejo, los malos chistes de Tatch, incluso los golpes de Marco cada vez que le jugaban una broma.

Sonrió con nostalgia y tristeza a la vez – Estoy solo...Completamente solo -

**Continuara...**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Disculpen la demora, pero aqui por fin esta la continuacion! Un capitulo algo largo para compensar la espera.

Disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 4: " Distinta perspectiva " **

Pasaron varios minutos, cuando volvió a escuchar pasos cerca de la puerta. Sonrió con malicia al haber cumplido su misión a la perfección, seguro Sabo se volvería loco, pero la culpa era completamente suya; Tuvo que haber sido precavido y esconder las hojas con mas empeño.

Ahora ya no había evidencia alguna de que Akainu le atravesó el estomago; ni siquiera en su cuerpo. Cuando quemo los dibujos, todas sus heridas comenzaron a desaparecer una por una. Fue prueba mas que suficiente para admitir, que el libro controlaba por completo su destino.

Pero por lo menos cumplió el primer paso de su plan maestro; Cambiar el futuro.

Quiso reír hasta hartarse, estúpido rubio, se creyó que con solo un par de palabras amables olvidaría todo el asunto y seguiría viviendo como si nada. Oh no, que equivocado estaba; Lucharía por regresar a su mundo vivito y coleando, sin importarle los daños colaterales que podría causarle al dibujante.

Mientras pudiera regresar, no le importaba nada.

Los pasos resonaron aun mas fuerte, pero era extraño, no recordaba que Sabo hiciera tanto ruido con esos zapatos raros. Esto que escuchaba parecían...¿Tacos?

Ace salio del cuarto donde suponía que dormía el rubio, y se acerco a la puerta de entrada. Mirando expectante cuando una llave fue metida en la cerradura.

La puerta se abrió y definitivamente algo no encajaba. Sus ojos fueron de abajo hacia arriba; Como pensó, tacos. Subió y encontró piernas desnudas que al llegar por encima de la rodilla fueron cubiertas por una falda entallada. Y aun mas arriba, vio una camisa blanca con volados en el centro...

Termino decidiendo que Sabo había cambiado un poco en su paseo.

Ahora tenia grandes ojos azules, ligeramente mas opacos que antes, siendo acompañados por largas pestañas. Su cabello seguía llegando por encima de sus hombros pero el color era diferente, mucho mas anaranjado y sin las ondulaciones de antes.

Cambio de opinión, Sabo había cambiado mucho.

\- ..¿Quien eres tu? -

Incluso su voz era mas aguda, y ahora que lo notaba..Estaba seguro que tenia senos y bastante grandes.

Volvió a rectificar su pensamiento. Sabo se había transformado en mujer.

...

O quizás simplemente esta mujer era una conocida suya, sip, eso tenia mucho mas sentido. Aunque por alguna razón, prefería la primera idea.

\- Hm...¿Y quien se supone que eres tu para preguntarme eso a mi? - Devolvió la pregunta, manteniéndose en una posición defensiva.

Tranquilo Ace, si las cosas se salen de control siempre puedes prenderla fuego.

Sabo o la mujer desconocida, achino los ojos. Cerrando la puerta con tranquilidad, y ahora quitándose el abrigo suavemente para depositarlo en el perchero de pie. Se pregunto si haría frio afuera, odiaba el invierno.

\- Al parecer, Sabo-kun olvido contarme un gran detalle de su vida – Dijo, entonces era una conocida del rubio - ¿Eres su novio? Eso explicaría porque estas semi-desnudo -

¿Novio? Mas parecía ella su novia, entrando al lugar como si fuera su casa. En su barco, si una mujer tenia la llave de tu recamara, significaba que al menos mantenían una relación cercana, MUY cercana.

\- Aunque nunca pensé que fuera gay – Otra vez volvía a mirarlo de esa manera intimidante, ¿que se supone que significaba eso? Jamas pensó desear que el rubio volviera rápido, no sabia como manejar la situación.

¿Debería mentir? Poco entendía de las cosas en este mundo, quizás novio significaba algo completamente opuesto a su pensamiento.

\- Si no respondes, llamare a la policía - ¿Y eso que era? No debía ser nada bueno si lo usaba como amenaza.

\- Soy..- _Un supuesto personaje de un libro que apareció en otro mundo al morir_, quiso decir, pero se abstuvo, sabiendo que solo seria tomado por loco – Soy un conocido suyo -

La intrusa arque una ceja, sin creerse su respuesta - ¿Un conocido? - Asintió - ¿De donde? -

¿Porque tenia que darle tantas explicaciones? Quien se supone que era esta mujer. Chisto los dientes, harto de ser interrogado.

\- Tu aun no me dices quien eres -

\- Tu tampoco – Hm...Buen punto.

Rasco su cabeza molesto, ella permaneció inamovible de ese lugar frente a la puerta. Parecía que la cuidara en caso de que intente escapar.

\- ..Sigo esperando. - ¿De donde huh? Eso pregunto.

Pensó en alguna mentira que se asemejara a la realidad y por fin le cayo una idea - Hm...Trabajo. - Se supone que dibujarlo era su trabajo, ¿verdad?

El resto paso en cámara lenta, como la mujer tomo el perchero sin importarle si su abrigo estaba colgado en el y como lo uso para intentar atacarlo.

¿¡Que rayos le pasaba a esta chica!?

\- ¡Estas mintiendo, bastardo! - Esquivo el golpe, seguro de que si acertaba le rompería la cabeza. Demasiado aturdido para cambiar sus moléculas a fuego -¿¡Que quieres de Sabo-kun?! ¡¿Eres un ladrón?! ¿¡Un secuestrador!? -

Lloro internamente, porque simplemente no dijo "si" cuando le pregunto si era su novio.

\- ¡No estoy mintiendo! - Exclamo, corriendo para evitar ser golpeado.

\- ¡Conozco a todas las personas que trabajan con Sabo y estoy perfectamente segura que nunca te…! - El ataque se detuvo, Ace volteo para encontrar a la chica mirando fijamente su espalda. Sin las vendas que lo cubrían como movía, irradiaba sensualidad. Seguramente paro porque se dio cuenta.

No lo pudo averiguar porque la puerta se volvió a abrir – Traje filete, espero que...¿Que estas haciendo aquí Carol? O mejor aun, ¿que estas haciendo con mi perchero? -

La mirada que recibió la mujer, Carol, fue la misma que ya se había acostumbrado a ver dirigida a el. Una llena de ironía, como si ya hubiera escuchado su respuesta y le haya parecido una estupidez.

\- ¡Sabo-kun! - Se tiro sobre el rubio con una velocidad extrema ,colgándose como un **Koala.** Que extraña tipa - ¿Como has estado? Te extrañamos en la oficina -

El rubio esbozo una mueca exasperada.

\- Deja de ignorar mis preguntas -

\- ¿Has comido? - Sabo chisto, intentando escabullirse de sus brazos. ¿Seria fuerte? Antes con el perchero lucia con bastante fuerza - ¿Lavaste tu ropa? -

Tal vez era su hermana, sus ojos eran parecidos y tenían un peinado similar.

\- ¡Ya dejame en paz! - Exclamó, por fin zafándose - ¿Porque viniste? Mañana es la entrega – Quiso reír con ese comentario. Ya no había nada para entregar, las hojas pasaron a mejor vida.

\- Estaba preocupada por ti, si te dejo mucho tiempo solo podrías morir de hambre – Los ojos azules otra vez se volvieron a fijar en su figura – Y que suerte que vine..¡Este nudista se estaba escabullendo en tu departamento! -

¿Escabullendo? Una vena salto en su frente, ella era la que casi destroza la mitad de el con sus ataques alocados.

\- Oh..El es..un vagabundo que rescate de la calle – Ace se atraganto con su propia saliva ante el pronombre utilizado.

\- ¿QUE? - Dijo, largandose a toser cuando escucho su voz demasiado aguda. Oh no, que tonto. En realidad era que la mujer hablo al mismo tiempo.

Tch..Como si fuera capaz de perder la compostura y agudizar su voz.

Sabo rodó los ojos y aun sosteniendo la bolsa en su mano, se concentro en cerrar la puerta – No valla a ser que la vieja del frente me vea con ustedes y piense que nos estamos mandando un trió – Aunque era un mejor plan que el que tenían – Ya tengo suficiente con que me crea drogadicto -

\- Si te sigo encontrando con los ojos rojos, yo también empezare a pensar lo mismo – Respondió Carol, cruzando sus brazos – Y también todos en la oficina -

¿Que seria ser un drogadicto..?- Bueno, gusto en conocerte mujer extraña, pero el rubio y yo tenemos cosas que arreglar. Así que vete – Dijo, sintiendo repentina confianza.

Claro que no funciono, y por la mirada que le hecho Sabo, quizás hasta metió mas la pata.

\- ¿Rubio? ¿Te llama de esa forma? ¿No se supone que eres su salvador de la intemperie? - Paso por completo de el, por eso no soporta hablar con mujeres. Con una noche bastaba y si no habrían la boca mejor.

El rubio suspiro – Vivir en la calle te hace imbécil, supongo - _¿Y cual es tu excusa? _Pensó – También superficial-

Carol devolvió la mirada, esa cargada con ironía.

\- ¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso? ¿Que de todas las personas , TU ibas a decidir adoptar un vagabundo? No me tomes por idiota -

Ace iba a defenderse y decir que no era ningún vagabundo, pero Sabo le gano de mano – Es la verdad, poco me importa si me crees o no – Dijo y comenzó a avanzar hacia la cocina siendo seguido de cerca por la pelinaranja.

¿Debía seguirlos? Na, Sabo estaría mucho mejor sin el. Y ese sofá se veía mas que tentador. Antes de sentarse miro el mueble lleno de libros que rodeaba a la caja negra extraña.

One Piece..Huh.

Se acerco, evitando hacer contacto con la cosa rara y tomo uno de los libros. Sonrió, al ver en la portada a su hermanito. Lucia feliz, quizás..Quizás no era tan mala idea darle una ojeada..

* * *

Puso la bolsa de compra sobre la mesada y lentamente comenzó a vaciarla. Ignorando el reproche de su madre 2.0. Hm la carne lucia bien, hasta apetecible, seguro Ace lo comería. Su pregunta recaía en como cocinarlo, el solo pensamiento de utilizar el horno sonaba ajeno, extraño. Ni siquiera recordaba la ultima ver que lo encendió. Quizás, lanzar el filete al microondas era mas recomendable.

\- No puedes dejar que un extraño viva en tu casa como si nada. Un día puedes despertar y encontrarla vaciá. O peor, atado en la cama desnudo – ¿Huh..De que estaba hablando esta mujer? - ¿Me estas escuchando? -

\- ¿El o yo? - Pregunto confuso, atrapado en la ultima oracion.

\- ¡Tu! -

A claro, tiene sentido. Pero volviendo a la carne...

\- ¿Puedo cocinar esto en el microondas? -

Carol lo miro, luego a la comida envasada que mantenía en su mano y otra vez a el. Abrió su boca pero volvió a cerrarla sin decir nada. Largando un largo suspiro, le arrebato la carne.

\- Muévete, yo cocinare - Podría reclamarle, pero sinceramente no tenia ni idea de como hacerlo el mismo y suponía que aunque lo haga, ella terminaría ignorándolo – Si tu lo haces, puedes terminar intoxicando a tu Sex Toy -

Ahora fue el turno del rubio para suspirar – No es mi…- Sin embargo, Carol lo interrumpió.

\- Ya lo se -

Por varios minutos, el silencio reino en la cuarto, siendo apaciguado por el ruido de la carne cocinándose. Sabo demasiado cansado para continuar hablando y Carol concentrada en lograr el punto exacto de cocción.

Hasta que ella se canso y decidió terminar con la paz – Ibas a cocinar carne para el...Carne. -

...

\- Estaría mas preocupado por tu comentario, si en lugar de carne hubieras dicho batata – La castaña lo miro con ojos amenazantes que ni inmutaron a Sabo – O lasaña, eso también me habría asustado-

\- Sabes a lo que me refiero – Por supuesto que sabia, pero eso no significaba que quisiera hablar de ello – Odias la carne -

Rodó los ojos, tomando una galleta del envase lleno de ellas. Sorprendentemente sabia bien.

\- No la od…- Por segunda vez, fue interrumpido.

Carol volteo para mirarlo frente a frente, abandonando la sarten – Mi punto es que jamas la compras, mucho menos la comes, ni hablar de cocinarla; Y estabas a punto de hacer las tres cosas por un sujeto al que, según tu, conoces de unos días -

\- No iba a comerl…- Ya van tres.

Del otro lado del departamento, pudo escuchar a Ace largar una gran carcajada. Se tenso pensando en que podría estar haciendo el muy mal nacido.

\- Eso no importa, el simple hecho de que la cocines es demasiado – Tal vez estaba quemando sus mangas...Na, muchos tenían la cara de su hermano aunque no recordaba si habría uno con la de Teach - ¡Escuchame cuando te hablo! -

Como una patada en la cara, el grito saco a Sabo de sus pensamientos - Tch que a mi no me guste no signifique que no pueda hacerla para otros. Quiero ser un buen anfitrión -

\- Nunca hiciste eso por mi – Hm...Buen argumento – Mira, esta bien si no quieres decirme. Pero si este tipo es tan importante para ti como para que le cocines, solo quiero que tengas cuidado -

Podría escribir un articulo sobre eso, algo como; "Las mujeres modernas, ya no cocinan, si su esposa o novia decide prepararle la cena. Póngase contento, porque significa que en verdad lo ama." Si, suena bien. El titulo seria "¿Cocinar o no cocinar?" y aparecería en la sección "cosmopolitan mujer". Excelente, debiera renunciar al manga y dedicarse a escribir columnas femeninas.

Iba a comentarle su idea de cambio de carrera, pero la castaña se le adelanto, siguiendo con su preocupación incoherente – Juro que el tatuaje que de su espalda, lo vi en uno de tus mangas – Desde ahora, Ace aprendería a llevar camisas - ¿Que tal si es un fan psicópata y solo le gustas por tus dibujos? No quiero que te lastimen -

\- O por dios, Carol para – Cuando creyó que lo había obedecido, sintió su mentón ser empujando hacia arriba con fuerza, chisto con dolor por la rudeza del agarre. Tomo unos segundos que su mente reaccionara y entendiera porque Carol lucia tan inquieta.

El moretón...

\- ¿Fue el, verdad? ¿Te tiene bajo amenaza, verdad? ¿Hay un francotirador apuntándote,verdad? - Nunca escucho tantos "verdad" en una sola oración. Se soltó frotándose la parte afectada, ignorando el dolor al hacerlo – Llamare a la policía -

\- Estoy bien, deja de armar tanto escándalo – Antes de que realmente tomara su celular e hiciera lo dicho, armo una excusa – Yo me hice esto, fue un accidente -

La castaña lo miro incrédula, levantando ambas de sus cejas - ¿Como? ¿Tuviste una pelea contigo mismo? -

\- Me volví a quedar dormido mientras dibujaba y caí contra el escritorio – Lo triste sobre esto, es que en verdad ya le había pasado.

…

\- ….¿Otra vez? Te dije que empezaras a dormir lo suficiente – Carol pareció debatir consigo misma por un instante, hasta que, sin mirarlo coloco un plato sobre sus manos y lanzo el filete en este – Alimenta a tu juguete, yo preparare un poco de Te -

\- No es mi..Olvidalo, piensa lo que quieras -

Cuando salio, la escucho gritar un gran "¡Por supuesto que lo haré!". Estaba tan cansado que ya ni le importara que podría inventar.

Vio al pecoso sentado en posición india sobre el sillón, con uno de los mangas en su regazo. Lucia feliz, incluso sonreía. Puso el plato sobre la mesa y se acerco para golpear su cabeza. Eso pareció asustarlo, ya que al instante pego un salto. Extraño...

\- Ahí tienes tu cena – Dijo, sentándose a su lado. Ace lo miro confundido pero al ver la carne, sus ojos se iluminaron por completo y se lanzo como animal contra la mesa. Sin embargo, se sentó con cuidado y tomo los cubiertos, comiendo civilizadamente.

Huh tal vez no estaba tan hambriento como pensó.

Disfruto del silencio sin los parloteos de la castaña ni las protestas del pecoso. Casi pudo sentir como si su vida hubiera vuelto a la normalidad, casi.

\- Así que...¿Quien es ella? ¿Tu novia? - CASI.

\- ¿Puedes hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo? Me refiero a comer y hablar – Pregunto, sonriendo cuando el pecoso se atraganto – Hm parece que no -

Sin embargo, Ace no continuo la linea de insultos, dejándolo pasar. Eso era aun mas extraño..

\- Es bastante linda – Lo miro de reojo, acomodándose en el sillón – Y habla mucho, es perfecta para ti. Podrán ser molestos juntos y tener bebes asquerosamente bien parecidos -

Sabo rio, pasando una mano por su cara – ¿Rubios y con grandes ojos azules? – Murmuro, continuando con el juego.

\- Exacto. Quizás las niñas tengan tus rulos y los niños el lacio de ella - Dijo Ace, con media rez en su boca – Pero ellos tu bocaza y ellas su fuerza monstruosa -

Deseo que Carol los escuchara así se quitaría esas estúpidas ideas en su cabeza. Escuchar al pecoso planear tu vida amorosa era la perfecta cura.

\- Suena bien, cuando los niños tengan un problema, sus hermanas los defenderán – Respondió.

Y hablando de la reina de roma - Aunque si sacan tu horrible carácter, no querrán ninguna ayuda – Oportuna como siempre – Ten, pensé que Sabo no se preocuparía por darte algo de beber y veo que tenia razón – Deposito el vaso de agua sobre la mesa ante la sonrisa agradecida del pecoso.

Luego se dirigió a el con la prometida tasa de Te en mano.

\- Aquí tienes, y también esto – Coloco el objeto en la mesa de café – Abre tu mano – Sin ganas de renegar, obedeció y la mujer deposito dos pastillas sobre su palma – Te ayudaran a dormir -

Ace los observaba con una mirada incrédula en sus ojos. Le resto importancia, agradeciendo las píldoras, y tomándolas de inmediato con ayuda del Te. Mientras mas rápido perdiera la consciencia, mejor. Ya no soportaba a estos dos individuos.

Aunque el pecoso estaba siendo extrañamente agradable, tal vez sea por el filete o que no lo molestara como antes de ir a comprar.

\- Sabes..- Empezó a decir Ace, ganándose la atención de ambos - Retiro lo que dije sobre que era perfecta para ti -

\- ¿Oh porque? - Pregunto la castaña con clara curiosidad, se pregunto se habría escuchado toda la conversación.

Ace sonrió con satisfacción que le impulso a imitar la expresión en la chica – Bueno, Sabo es claramente un imbécil pero tu, por lo que veo, eres bastante agradable – Parecía complacido con lo que dijo – Aunque haya tenido una terrible primera impresión -

La reacción fue instantánea. Carol comenzó a reír descontroladamente, yendo a sentarse enfrente del pecoso. Las risa no se detuvo hasta varios segundos después y cuando fue capaz de hablar dijo algo que casi le hace escupir el Te.

\- Me gustas, extraño nudista. Te apruebo – Huh así que un elogio era todo lo que tomaba para hacer que Carol se ponga de tu lado. Lo tendría en cuenta en un futuro cuando haga algo que la vuelva a molestar.

El rubio frunció el ceño y dijo - No hay nada que aprobar e incluso si lo hubiera, poco me interesaría si lo apruebas o no -

\- ¿Ves? Completo imbécil - Repitió Ace, asintiendo varias veces acompañado por la castaña.

¿Porque no lo arrojo por la ventana cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Ahora mismo podría estar durmiendo felizmente.

\- Solo esta cansado, usualmente no es tan soberbio – Dijo ella – Y ya que el no quiere decirme quien eres, ¿tu lo harás? Por cierto, me llamo Carol, aunque creo que ya lo sabes -

El pirata sonrió de inmediato, ¿enserio? Antes de que el llegara; Ace estaba lanzado dagas con los ojos a la mujer y ahora parecían mejores amigos – Mi nombre es A..- Oh piensa rápido.

\- ¡Andrés! - Exclamo, superponiéndose a lo que el pecoso diría.

Dudaba que Carol reconociera el nombre "Ace" sin puño de fuego adelante, pero prefería no arriesgarse.

\- ¿Andrés? Que extraño nombre – Observo como el susodicho tomaba agua para evitar responder cualquier pregunta, al menos no lo contradijo. Supone que entendía la situación – Entonces Andrés,¿que eres exactamente de Sabo-kun? -

\- Mira Carol – Dijo, ganándose la atención de ella que levanto una ceja - Afuera esta helando y no tiene camisa, el pobre hombre conmovió mi corazón – Vio como Ace casi se ahoga con el agua, ese idiota mas le valía no tirar abajo sus esfuerzos de mantener una fachada.

\- ¿Sigues con la parodia del vagabundo? - Su tono era mordaz y sarcástico. Le recordaba a si mismo – ¿Y conmover tu corazón? Te e visto mirar gatitos bajo la lluvia sin siquiera un poco de pena -

Sus siguientes palabras, pudo haberlas pensado mejor.

\- Por eso Dios no me aceptara en el cielo, tengo que empezar a reivindicarme y este sujeto sera el primer paso –

Carol levanto ambas cejas y esbozo una expresión incrédula. Suspiro por no sabe cuanta vez en el día y se decidió.

\- Esta bien, te diré la verdad – Sus ojos chocaron con los de Ace y se encongio de hombros, era ahora o nunca.

La castaña sonrió y asintió - Genial, te escucho -

\- Ac..ndrés es mi nuevo casero, es fan de One Piece. A si que llegamos a un acuerdo; A cambio que limpie y ordene mi departamento . Yo lo dejo mirar mientras dibujo, ya sabes, como un detrás de cámaras -

El pecoso se hundió en sus brazos, seguro molesto. Pero esa no era la parte difícil de su discurso, porque faltaba un detalle para que sea completamente creíble.

\- Y sobre porque esta semi-desuno..Eso también es parte de nuestro acuerdo – Trago, sintiendo la sangre subir a sus mejilla – El puede mirar mis dibujos..Siempre que este sin camisa…-

La boca de la castaña era una perfecta "O". Incluso Ace decidió salir del fuerte que armaban sus brazos para observarlo.

Otra vez...¿Porque no lo arrojo por la ventana cuando tuvo la oportunidad? Dejar su orgullo en el suelo por este sujeto, no valía la pena para nada.

\- Esa es...La historia, no hay nada mas – Carol asintió, ahora mirando al moreno que le sonrió.

\- Esta diciendo la verdad -

Un silencio se formo y pareció una eternidad esperar a que alguien volviera a hablar.

La castaña lo rompió, preguntando algo que hizo el ambiente aun mas incomodo- Entonces...¿Si eres gay? -

\- ¿Que? No – Dijo inmediatamente y sin pensarlo – Es mas fácil dibujar cuerpos desnudos cuando tienes un modelo – Por alguna razón, la oración seguía sonando mal, incluso cuando no debería.

De nuevo el silencio. Siempre podía decir algo para acabar con el, pero después del anterior comentario. Temía volver a avergonzarse a si mismo. Su boca estaría cerrada por un largo tiempo. ¿Y que pasaba con esas pastillas que no hacían efecto? ¿No eran instantáneas?

Casi empezó a desear la narcolepcia del pecoso. Pero gracias a dios, Carol volvió a hablar. Quien sabe que otra estupidez empezaría a pensar si continuaba la calma.

\- Pero si te gusta su serie. ¿Porque lo tratas tan mal? - Pregunto mirando directo al pirata - E visto fanáticos idolatrarlo como alguna clase de dios. Y no creo que seas diferente, siendo que estas dejando que te pague con la extraña manera de satisfacer su morbo -

\- ¡No es morbo! - Exclamo Sabo, siendo ignorado por completo.

Ace que no pudo contenerse mas tiempo, comenzó a reír. Al menos uno de los dos se divertía con la situación.

Cuando consiguió calmarse , contesto – Solo me gusta su..Manga. Y por lastima, el lo dibuja – Ace luciría mejor con un bigote, si. Similar al de Barba blanca pero negro – Como dije antes, Sabo es un imbécil -

\- Estas despedido –

El pecoso le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Buen momento para pensar como se vería sin un diente menos, o tal vez sin diente alguno – Como si pudieras vivir sin ver mi glorioso cuerpo -

Sabo se atraganto, y tosió con fuerza, varias veces.

Con preocupación, Carol tomo el vaso de agua en la mesa y se lo alcanzo. Era el mismo donde Ace tomo anteriormente, prefería morir antes que compartir saliva con ese bastardo – Estoy bien – Dijo, aclarando su garganta – Te..Te traeré las hojas para que puedas irte de una vez por todas -

Antes de que pudiera escuchar la queja que seguro diría la castaña, se adentro en su habitación. De reojo vio al pecoso tensarse, huh, ojala Carol decida asesinarlo mientras no estaba.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el momento. Sus dedos cosquilleaban con emoción.

¿Como reaccionaria el rubio? ¿Se volvería loco? ¿Explotaría de ira?

Una parte muy pequeña de su cabeza, tenia miedo y cierta culpa. Era mínimo, casi imperceptible. Si no le prestaba atención no lo notaria, aunque sabia que ese lado era la parte cuerda de su cerebro. Sabo se pasaba amenazándolo de distintas formas, quien sabe si no decidiría cumplir alguna. Esto no era como jugarle una broma a Marco. El conoce los limites del mayor, en cambio al rubio no lo conoce para nada.

Preso del enojo, podría echarlo de la casa, antes no pensó en eso. No, no. Razona Ace, si lo intenta, puedes amenazar con quemarlo. Es mas, con solo prender un fuego tendría manejada la situación.

\- Entonces..¿Andrés es tu nombre de verdad? ¿O es otro invento de Sabo-kun? – ¿Que ya se dio cuenta de la mentira? Ace sonrió con nerviosismo, sin saber que responder– Quiero decir, es un nombre extraño. No me sorprendería que tengas otro nombre -

Falsa alarma – Bueno, no es mas extraño que "Sabo" - Ella sonrió, y de inmediato se relajo – Pero si, ese es..mi nombre – Dijo, queriendo morder su lengua. Huh teniendo que abandonar lo único que dejo su madre para el por culpa del dibujante.

\- Tienes razón – Dijo, soltando una risilla - Seria muy extraño si en verdad ese fuera su nombre -

¿Que?

\- ¿Huh? - Balbuceo, mientras su mente sufría un colapso mental, repitiendo la oración continuamente

"_Seria muy extraño si en verdad ese fuera su nombre" "Seria muy extraño si en verdad ese fuera su nombre" __"Seria muy extraño si en verdad ese fuera su nombre" _

"_Seria muy extraño si..."_

\- ¿Oh...No lo sabes? -

\- ¿Saber que? - No podía ser…Su voz tembló, estaba perdiendo algo valioso...Valiosa información…

Carol parpadeo varias veces – De verdad no eres un fan psicópata…- Un nombre lo es todo para los piratas, saber el nombre de alguien significaba tener cierto control sobre la persona. O al menos es lo que Marco le explico – Sabo no es su nombre, es solo una abreviación -

¿Como competir con alguien que lo sabe todo de ti? ¿Como lograr ponerte a su nivel? Fácil, solo debes ir recolectando información sin que lo note. Cada pequeño detalle funciona para achicar la brecha. Gustos, carácter, temores. Todo sirve.

Hasta ahora pensó tener varios datos sobre Sa..sobre el sujeto que lo dibuja. Varios adjetivos rondaban su mente; Engreído, imbécil, impaciente, insensible, sabelotodo, soberbio, frívolo y muchos mas aun peores. Después descubrió que era bueno esquivando y que golpea bastante fuerte. Pero de toda su lista, las únicas cosas que valían la pena tener en cuenta, eran tres.

Le teme al fuego, no le gusta la carne y su nombre.

Ahora, acaba de perder una y el vació abismal que había entre ellos, no solo volvió a estar como antes. Si no que se incremento.

\- ¿Una abreviación? - Susurro, se pregunto que cara estaría haciendo, porque Carol lo miraba confundida - ¿Quieres decir que hay puntos entre cada letra? -

Cuatro letras, podrían ser dos nombres y dos apellidos. O un nombre y tres apellidos. O al revés. Maldición, como no podía saber siquiera su nombre. Esto ya era ridículo.

\- No creo que el quiera que sepas – Por supuesto que no quiere, si es un bastardo misterioso – En realidad, yo solo lo se porque a veces traigo sus cheques – La miro incrédulo, ambos lucían cercanos. ¿Y esta tipa dice que no se entero por Sabo? ¿Y que rayos era un cheque?

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

¿Cuantas oportunidades tenia de averiguar su nombre? En el libro decía claramente "Sabo" sin ningún punto ni apellido. Su única esperanza era esta mujer.

\- ¿Entonces porque lo llamas Sabo? - Pregunto.

Carol movió su cabeza de un lado y luego al otro. Impacientando aun mas al pecoso – Todos lo llamamos así, es mas como un apodo -

\- ¿Huh? ¿Porque? ¿Que hay de malo con su nombre? -

Escucho varios ruidos del otro lado de la habitación, como si el rubio estuviera lanzando todo al suelo. Ese era el primer aviso de que el tempo se le acababa.

\- Creo que no le gusta, a si que realmente lo mantiene en secreto. Es decir, los fanáticos saben que no es su nombre porque el lo a dicho en conferencias. Pero dudo que alguno sepa el verdadero, ni siquiera esta en Wikipedia -

¿Wiki que? ¿Como se supone que sepa lo que es eso? Ni siquiera sonaba bien.

\- ¿Enserio hay algo peor que Sabo? - Mas ruido y mas ruido.

La Ojiazul sonrió – No es un mal nombre, de hecho, es bastante bonito. No se porque no le gusta -

Ace imito su sonrisa, e incluso la amplio. Poniendo la mejor cara que podía, la misma que usaba para pedirle un aperitivo a Thatch y la misma que uso para convencer a su padre que lo deje ir tras Teach.

\- Debe ser difícil mantener el secreto tu sola –

\- Ni te imaginas. Creo que solo lo debemos saber sus padres y yo – Asintió, manteniéndose sonriente – Y Sabo casi me mata cuando se lo dije, me hizo jurar que no se lo diría a nadie -

Era ahora o nunca - ¿No quieres ampliar el circulo? - Carol lo miro confusa, así que agrego - Una persona mas es lo mismo que nada -

Movió sus manos para apuntarse y finalmente parece que entendió la indirecta.

\- No lo se, Sabo se molestara conmigo -

Solo un poco mas y lo tendría…- Es solo un nombre – O tres, o dos o cuatro. Dependiendo de donde estén los puntos.

\- Si fuera solo un nombre no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación – Tch…- Ni siquiera te conozco, y tu tampoco pareces conocerlo a el -

Que ironía...Justo esta tratando de conocerlo al menos UN POCO.

\- Asi que olvidalo, no te..-

\- No le gusta la carne – Soltó sin pensarlo – Y le teme al fuego – _Solo quiero recuperar mi tercer dato..._

Carol lucio sorprendida - ¿Como sabes eso? -

Por alguna razón, esos dos datos tan simples, parecían muy importantes para la castaña. Y cuando su mirada se suavizo, supo que había acertado.

Ya la tenia - El me lo dijo – Lo único que debía hacer, era no arruinar todo con una de sus clásicas estupideces– Y sabes que si no fuera especial para el, no dejaría que lo trate tan mal -

En los grandes ojos azules, algo brillo. Como un pizca de sol, en el cielo nublado. Tan suave e imperceptible que casi se lo pierde.

\- Tienes razón... -

Sabia que venia el "pero", por eso continuo hablando – O al menos el lo es para mi – Sonrió con fingido nerviosismo, mirado sus manos – Mentí cuando dije que era un imbécil y solo me interesaba su libro -

\- Mentir seria decir que es agradable – Escucho que murmuro y no pudo evitar apoyar la idea asintiendo.

Sin embargo, continuar el juego no lo llevaría a la victoria.

\- Antes solía pensarlo. Me caía muy mal, lo odiaba – Dejo de mirar hacia abajo y levanto la mirada, concentrado en cumplir su cometido – Pero nadie puede pasar tanto tiempo con alguien que odia, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera me gustan tanto sus dibujos -

La pizca de sol, se volvió un puñado, animándolo a seguir hablando.

\- La verdad es que tu tienes razón, no lo conozco para nada. Y es tan molesto - ¿Hey, aun sigues fingiendo? - Cada vez que intento saber mas sobre el, es como si una pared se alzara en frente de mi -

Ya ni creía que eso ultimo tenga que ver con Sabo. Mas bien parecía su subconsciente hablando. _Cada vez que intenta arreglar las cosas solo las empeora._

Soltó una risa cansada._ Porque estaba tan pero tan cansado –_¿Como..Como se supone que me acerque, cuando con cada paso parece que me estoy alejando? -

_Cansado de pensar en sus camaradas..._

_Cansado de imaginar a Luffy llorando…_

_Cansado de culparse…_

_Cansado de respirar…_

_Cansado de vivir…_

Desde que llego a esta "realidad" había tenido tres dosis de adrenalina. La primera fue cuando despertó, la segunda cuando golpeo a Sabo y la tercera al quemar los dibujos. Ya no tenia nada para huir del cansancio. Sus músculos dolían incluso sin las heridas, los parpados le pesaban, su cabeza luchaba por seguir consiente.

¿Porque?

¿Porque estaba haciendo todo esto? ¿Porque seguía luchando por una segunda oportunidad? ¿Porque no...Porque no se daba por vencido?

_Cada vez que intenta arreglar las cosas solo las empeora._

No merecía volver a vivir, no con toda las muertes en sus manos. **El no debería ser el que este aquí**. Portgas D. Ace tuvo que morir en Marine Ford.

Antes de quemar el dibujo, lo observo por varios minutos, analizándolo. En la hoja estaba solo con su hermano. Luffy lo abrazaba mientras el susurraba sus ultimas palabras.

"_Gracias por amarme"_

Y sonreía, lucia..Feliz. Antes no lo entendía, demasiado absorto en su plan de regresar a la vida. Pero ahora creía poder comprenderlo...Era el mismo sentimiento que tuvo antes de desmayarse, cuando Sabo le dijo que murió protegiendo a Luffy.

Paz.

Fue amado, hasta el final de su vida. Recuerda decírselo a Sengoku, que incluso cuando había personas muriendo por el, no podía parar de llorar de felicidad.

_Cada vez que intenta arreglar las cosas solo las empeora…_

Maldición, no tuvo que haberlo quemado. Justo cuando aceptaba su destino, se da cuenta que otra vez actuó impulsivamente. Si solo hubiera tomado la decisión con la cabeza fría, el dibujo seguiría intacto.

_¿Entonces porque simplemente no deja__r__ de intentarlo? __¿Porque mejor no empeorar__lo__ todo y ya?_

La voz de Carol lo saco de sus pensamientos – Entiendo lo que dices – Su rostro había cambiado, ya no se veía tan alegre. Parecía..¿Triste? - Es difícil poder llegar a Sabo-kun. Lo fue para mi y aun sigue siendo difícil -

Se preguntaba si algún día seria capaz de poder pasar todos los muros que rodeaban al rubio.

\- Pero yo no tuve a nadie para ayudarme y te repito, tienes razón. Si no fueras importante para Sabo, el no dejaría que lo trates así – Huh..Lo logro, pero ya no se sentía tan realizado como antes – Empezar por un nombre es el primer paso, ¿verdad? -

Asintió, dándole una leve sonrisa.

\- Bien, su nombre es-

\- Carol –

¿Ah?

La voz cambio al final, se había hecho mas grave. Oh que estúpido, en realidad era Sabo había vuelto.

…

Sabo volvió.

…

Y no estaba exaltando fuego por la boca, buen comienzo.

\- ¿Si? - Pregunto ella alterada, seguro con miedo de pensar que fue descubierta. Miedo que le empezó a contagiar.

Sin tener que mirarlo, sabia que el rubio era rodeado por alguna clase de aura, cargada con mal humor y deseos asesinos - Me tomare unas vacaciones -

¿Que? Eso no era lo que esperaba...

La castaña tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo. No fue solo una el aura maliciosa que lleno el ambiente. Toda expresión pacifica que tenia antes, desapareció, volviendo a transformarse en la mujer que lo ataco con un perchero.

\- ¿¡Que!? - Exclamo.

\- Estoy cansado, quiero dormir por un mes – Dijo Sabo con tranquilidad – Avisa en la oficina y a la editorial -

\- No-¡No puedes solo decidir que quieres unas vacaciones y menos de un mes, estas cosas se avisan con anticipado! Hay que preparar capítulos para que..-

El rubio chisto con molestia, deteniendo el balbuceo de la chica.

\- No me interesa, solo pausa todo. No pienso tomar un lápiz hasta el mes que viene – Carol movió la boca, pero ningún sonido salio de ella. Parecía debatir entre estrangular a Sabo o callarlo con su puño – Es mi decisión y nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión -

Parece que logro lo que quería, el manga iba a ser detenido. ¿Pero seguía queriendo eso?

_Dejar de intentar..._

Vio como la castaña asesinaba con los ojos al dibujante, hasta que con un resoplido molesto, murmuro algo como un "bien" entre dientes. Y tal como llego, abrió la puerta ella misma y con un portazo abandono la sala.

Ahora estaba solo. Con un posible futuro asesino. En la primera pelea, el la inicio. Ace fue quien estallo de ira mientras el rubio solo lo imito. Esta vez, los roles se invertían. Espero los gritos, el puño en su mandíbula, la patada para echarlo fuera, cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, nada de eso llego. Y lo que recibió, sintió que era cien veces peor.

\- ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo tarde en terminar ese dibujo? - Su tono era tan gélido, que incluso siendo fuego; Congelo cada parte de su cuerpo - ¿Sabes cuanto horas dormí en ese tiempo? -

Miro su rostro, los ojos azules estaban erráticos, como el oleaje en plena tormenta. No coincidía con su voz tan fría.

_Empeorarlo todo..._

Pudo haberse mantenido en silencio, probablemente esa seria la respuesta a la pregunta de Sabo. Pero como siempre, abrió su bocota, sin detenerse a pensar un segundo sus siguientes palabras.

\- ¿Porque no me dijiste tu verdadero nombre? -

Eso lo descoloco por un segundo, quizás menos. El rubio chisto, murmurando – Sabia que Carol no podía tener la boca cerrada tanto tiempo –

Si esta vez se mantenía callado, podría salvar la situación pero maldición_, estaba tan cansado. _Que ya no le importo. Ya no le importo que Sabo este en todo su derecho para enojarse, o que fuera su única esperanza para volver. El solo..._Quería dejar de intentar hacer las cosas bien_.._Cuando sabe que todo resultara peor._

Porque Portgas D. Ace siempre sera un bastardo impulsivo. Siempre. Y nada cambiara eso. Porque si no lo fuera, no estaría parado en una casa a muchos metros de altura, ni estaría mirando a un rubio con vestimenta rara, ni estaría a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida.

Porque si, es impulsivo. Y no dudaría un instante en volver a ir tras Teach para vengar la muerte de Thatch, no dudaría un minuto en volver a enfrentarse a Akainu para hacer valer el honor de su padre. Y no dudaría un segundo en volver a pararse enfrente de Luffy para protegerlo.

Porque toda su vida esta basada en impulsos.

Sonrió mordazmente - ¿Acaso tu nombre es tan feo que ni siquiera puedes pronunciarlo? ¿O solo lo ocultas para hacerte el guay?- Sabo gruño, dando un paso mas cerca - Como uno de esos niños malcriados que no saben que hacer para llamar la atención –

_Dejar...(Pudiste salvarlo)_

_-_Por supuesto que es eso, ¿verdad? Tienes toda la pinta - Explota – Seguro después, cuando me tuvieras mas confianza, inventariás alguna clase trauma sobre porque le temes al fuego o porque no te gusta la carne. Algo que te haga ver menos patético –

_De...(Pudiste salvarte)_

_\- _Te ahorrare el esfuerzo y yo mismo te inventare una historia. ¿Dijiste que era el olor lo que no te gustaba de la carne? Hm...Haré un combo. Tu mansión se incendio y...Tus padres se quemaron, como tu los encontrase, quedaste traumado por ver..-

_Intentar...(Pero no lo hiciste)_

Sabo se movió tan rápido que no pudo reaccionar. Cuando pestañeo, el puño del rubio rozaba su nariz. Estático en el aire. En busca de retroceder, tropezó con sus pies y cayo al suelo. Sus ojos abiertos como platos, mirando cada parte de su rostro, buscando encontrar la razón de que el golpe se detuviera antes de herirlo.

\- ¿Eso es lo que querías? - Sabo deshizo el puño y observo su mano, moviendo los dedos con tranquilidad – ¿Un puñetazo? ¿Que te eche? ¿Que te grite para que tu mismo te vayas? -

_¿Huh?_

Apretó los dientes, odiando al dibujante. ¿Cual era su problema? ¿Si sabia porque simplemente no lo hacia? Pensaba que eso era lo que mas ansiaba hacer desde que lo vio.

\- Dime algo Ace -

¡Deja de parecer tan tranquilo! Apretó sus manos, dispuesto a ser el quien comience la pelea por segunda vez. Eso bastaría para que el rubio pierda la calma.

\- ¿Si te dijera, que atinaste con la historia inventada, que harías? -

Su respiración se detuvo, también se aflojo su mano en sorpresa. No esperaba eso...No lo esperaba para nada. Sabo seguía impasible pero tenso de alguna forma. Deseo que no continuara hablando, que solo lo golpee.

\- Si te dijera que mi mansión se incendio - Un nudo se formo en su garganta – Que encontré a mis padres carbonizados – _Detente…- _Y que es por eso que no tolero el olor a la carne cocida – _Maldición...Lo volvió a hacer - _¿Que harías? - _Lo arruino._

_¿Pero eso era lo quería, verdad?_

\- Yo..- No encontraba voz para responder o lugar para esconderse.

\- Te sentirías culpable – Dijo, dejando de mirar sus dedos para clavar los témpanos azules en su figura – Y te enojarías por haber dicho algo tan cruel – Mordió sus labios, sin ser capaz de devolver la mirada – Pero lo que mas pasaría por tu cabeza, es arrepentimiento -

Los orbes negros chocaron con los azules, completamente firmes y seguros.

\- Yo nunca me arre..-

Sabo lo cayo con sus propias palabras – Lo se – ¿Entonces porque..? - Pero arrepentirse, en el mundo real es tan común como pensar. Y adivina que; ahora tu también perteneces a este mundo -

….

\- Y la razón por la cual estas haciendo todo esto. Es porque te arrepientes de quemar el papel. Te arrepientes de haberlo hecho pero no quieres aceptarlo. Por eso buscas una manera de remediarlo y tu maravillosa solución fue hacer que yo te quite la otra oportunidad de vida -

Sentado y el rubio parado, no alcanzaba para describir la sensación de inferioridad que lo recorría. No podía evitar también sentirse molesto y querer gritar que no conocía todo de el, sin embargo, eso seria una mentira.

Sabo suspiro, revolviéndose los cabellos - Estoy cansado. Muy cansado. Antes cuando me golpeaste, probablemente estaba buscando que lo hicieras. Para poder descargar mi estrés de alguna forma - Huh..- Ahora tu estas haciendo lo mismo pero con un distinto objetivo -

Su voz sonaba mas suave que antes, ya no era el tono gélido de antes.

\- Claro que yo tengo un poco mas de auto control que tu – No podía simplemente ser agradable ¿verdad? - Lo que quiero decir, es que mañana cuando despiertes y puedas usar todas tus neuronas. Pensaras en las cosas que pudieron haber resultado diferentes -

A pesar de no estar tan tenso como antes, el rubio cargaba con una mochila de molestia en su espalda. Lo había dicho, Sabo también estaba cansado. ¿Cuanto fuerza de voluntad estaría usando para no haberlo atacado desde el momento en que abrió su boca?

_Arruinarlo..._

\- Pensaras y pensaras, hasta que te comiences a sentir culpable y llegue el arrepentimiento – Puede que con un par de insultos mas, el rubio se rompa – Solo...Ve a dormir Portgas, deja los pensamientos para mañana -

_¡Debe arruinarlo, entonces tal vez…!_

Observo como volvía rumbo a su cuarto. Miles de ideas cruzando en zigzag por su cerebro. Aun podía lograr su cometido...Si empujaba un poco mas sus limites quizás…

\- ¡Espera rubio bast..-

La puerta se cerro con un portazo. Dejándolo incapaz de seguir intentando ser apaleado.

_Tal vez __se__r__a Thatch, quien merezca estar en su lugar..._

Lo espero, no supo cuanto tiempo. Sin embargo, Sabo no volvió a salir. Varias veces estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta pero algo lo detenía al tomar el picaporte. Quizás su sentido común.

Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba recostado en el piso boca bajo. Su narcolepcia parecía haber vuelto. Pero le resto importancia, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, olvidándose de todo.

Y finalmente durmió, durmió y durmió.

Hasta que casi se ahoga con el rio de baba que fabrico.

Se levanto de un susto, sentándose en sus rodillas mientras tosía descontroladamente. Cuando le pareció que toda la saliva salio de sus vías respiratorias. Miro hacia todos lados, adormilado. Este no era su barco..¿Donde se había metido?

Uno a uno, los recuerdos empezaron a inundar su mente.

No es real, es un personaje de un libro. Su dibujante es rubio y con bonitos ojos, pero el no es el autor. Su nombre es Sabo, oh no espera, ese es su apodo. Lo golpeo, quemo el dibujo donde moría, cumplió una parte de su plan. Conoció a su amiga/novia/loquesea, casi la convence para averiguar su nombre. El plan apesta, se arrepiente de quemar el dibujo. Dijo cosas horribles a Sabo, no debería importarle pero…

Sin pensarlo, se metió al cuarto del rubio, observando el desastre que era ahora. Papeles desparramados por todos lados, muebles en el suelo, sabanas sobre muebles. Ahora entendía mejor porque Sabo estaba tan calmado; Antes de salir se había descargado con los objetos.

Sus ojos pararon en la figura que descansaba en la cama, cubierto por las sabanas que no fueron arrojadas al techo. Con cuidado, se acerco al borde y destapo suavemente al muchacho para lograr ver su cara. El estomago se le revolvió pensando en todo lo que le dijo. Ni siquiera haciendo un balance con las palabras crueles que Sabo utilizo hacia el, podía lograr calmar la culpa que lo recorría.

Y ver su expresión tan relajada, comparada con la errática de antes. Solo aumentaba el malestar.

Se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra las maderas de la cama - Tenias razón...Me siento terrible – Murmuro.

"_¿Si te dijera, que atinaste con la historia inventada, que harías?"_

El mismo nudo de antes se formo en su garganta. ¿Lo dijo enserio o solo era un "hipotéticamente hablando"? Ugh, no quería ni pensarlo.

Una mano se apoyo en su cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos con suavidad – Relajate, tener conciencia es algo natural – Le dijo el rubio, ahora dandole palmadas como un perro – Al menos ahora sabemos que tienes una -

Sonrió, quitando la mano y girándose para mirarlo– Solo faltas tu. ¿Algún sentimiento de culpa te recorre? - Sabo bostezo, sentándose en la cama. Con ojos soñolientos miro el desastre que era su habitación e hizo una mueca.

\- ¿Que pensé cuando hice esto? - Murmuro – Oh claro, Ace es un imbécil -

Soltó una risa, que hizo al rubio frotar sus ojos varias veces.

\- Suerte que el sentimiento es mutuo. De otra forma no podríamos casarnos – Sabo sonrió y sin ganas de levantarse, volvió a arrojarse al colchón mullido.

\- Eres mi hijo, no puedo casarme con mi hijo -

\- ¿Hijo? - El ambiente, era sorprendentemente pacifico. Muy diferente al tenso e incomodo de antes.

Dormir es el remedio para cualquier complicación en la vida.

\- Tu lo dijiste, yo hice tu cara. Por lo tanto soy tu padre – Achino los ojos, la sonrisa aun fija en su rostro – Solo falta encontrar a tu madre para que puedas resolver tu problema de identidad e irte a vivir solo -

Ace volvió a reír ante la incoherencia de palabras. Se sentía tan lejano cuando dijo eso. Aunque la expresión que Sabo había puesto era inolvidable – ¿Que te hace pensar que tu eres el padre? -

\- El hecho que seré yo quien tenga que mantenerte –

Sabo apoyo un dedo en la mitad de su frente y comenzó a hacer un circulo hasta lograr dar el giro completo. El pecoso se mantuvo quieto, dejandolo jugar con su cara. Sin querer romper el momento que parecían estar teniendo.

\- Es un circulo guiá, recuerdo haberlo hecho para que tus ojos no terminaron a lado de tus orejas – Ambos se observaban, Ace miraba los ojos azules analizarlo y Sabo parecía buscar errores en su cara – Huh En realidad hice un buen trabajo contigo, aunque tienes suficiente frente para alojar a toda una familia de ardillas -

De un zopeton saco la mano y chisto – Eso que acabas de hacer, se llama arruinar por completo un momento -

\- Deja de querer tener momentos con tu padre, es espeluznante – El pecoso se atraganto con sus palabras – Ponte feliz, prometo ser mejor que Roger -

No es demasiado complicado ser mejor que ese viejo molesto. Y por algún misterio de su personalidad, le pareció que era un buen momento para disculparse.

\- Siento haber quemado tu trabajo – El rubio al fin pareció prestarle atención de verdad, centrando sus orbes en los suyos – Fue estúpido, no debí hacerlo -

Sabo suspiro, decidiendo empezar a levantarse – No te preocupes, la mitad de las cosas que haces son estúpidas -

\- Pero gracias a ti, tengo una linda cara que me evita los problemas – Lo escucho susurrar "O simplemente confunden tu frente con un terreno donde podrían poner su casa" - ¡Oye! -

Desperezandose el rubio lo ignoro, saliendo de su cama y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Pensó que saldría pero se quedo tieso en el lugar.

\- Aun no me dices porque enloqueciste y decidiste que era buena idea provocarme – Dijo, sin voltear.

Ace trago al pensar que todavía no se disculpo por eso. Y la razón era, que le costaba encontrar palabras para poder hacerlo.

\- Porque...Porque creí que si echaba a perder esta "segunda oportunidad" - Su garganta estaba seca, había pasado un tiempo desde que recordaba el sentimiento, capaz de hacer que su pecho duela y sus ojos ardan – Entonces se la darían a otro -

Portgas D. Ace siempre sera un bastardo impulsivo...Pero como a todo bastardo impulsivo, el sentimiento de culpa siempre lo acompaña.

La culpa y el remordimiento de algo que pudo haber evitado.

Porque no se arrepiente de ir tras Teach, tampoco de enfrentar a Akainu y mucho menos de salvar a Luffy. Nunca se arrepentiría de eso. No obstante, después de haber realizado la acción, piensa. Y muchos de los pensamientos empiezan con "Y si hubiera..."

Tal como dijo Sabo, no quiere aceptar que se arrepiente. Por ello busca una manera de arreglarlo y siempre, dos de tres veces que lo intenta, termina aun peor. Como el accidente de Teach, que causo demasiados daños colaterales.

\- Bueno, me alaga que creas que soy alguna clase de dios que va por ahí trayendo personajes a la vida – Fue lo que Sabo respondió – Pero tengo que romper tus ilusiones y decirte que no, no lo soy -

\- Claro que ya se eso. Te lo dije antes, tu eres el demonio malvado que mandaron del infierno – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa arrogante – Todavía espero al ángel. ¿Sabes cuando llegara? -

El dibujante frunció el ceño, abandonando el picaporte y yendo en dirección a uno de los armarios. Un objeto suave le golpeo la cara y cayo sobre sus rodillas. ¿Una toalla? - Seguro huyo a penas te olio . Ve a darte una ducha..Espera, ¿sabes que es eso? -

Parpadeo y miro hacia la ventana, otra vez era de mañana...¿Exactamente cuanto tiempo se paso durmiendo?

\- Si te digo que no, ¿entraras a bañarte conmigo? - Lo vio estirarse, para tomar algo de la mesita continua a su cama.

Ahora Sabo no lo miraba, estaba concentrado en el pequeño objeto en sus manos. Era rectangular y brillaba, se parecía a la caja negra pero mucho, mucho mas pequeña.

\- No – Dijo y agrego – Te llevaría a un parque, para que te bañes en alguna fuente – Bueno, Carol no le mintió cuando dijo que Sabo era menos soberbio con suficientes horas de sueño, pero seguía siendo un imbécil.

Rodó los ojos – Entonces si, se que es una ducha – Lo miro, esperando ver el azul tan bonito girar en su dirección. No paso, el rubio estaba hipnotizado con la mini cajita – Oye, me gustan tus rulos. ¿Puedo tocarlos? -

\- No – Así que si estaba escuchando…

Huh, continuo observándolo, prestando atención en cada rasgo, siendo la primera vez que se ponía a examinar su rostro con cuidado. Cuando lo conocio, la primera impresión que tuvo fueron sus ojos, azules como un zafiro. Le recordaron al mar y eso fue mas que suficiente para que se le empezara a insinuar. Esos ojos eran tan increíbles, que no necesito ver mas haya.

Ahora, observando todo el conjunto, no lamentaba haberse insinuado, probablemente continuara haciéndolo. Sabo es bien parecido, sus fracciones son suaves y armoniosas, no demasiado masculinas pero tampoco llegaban a ser como las de una mujer. La piel blanca y sin ninguna imperfección, hacían que su cabello luciera surrealista. Amarillo y brillante como el sol. Sin olvidar los rulos, que moría por saber si eran tan suaves como lucían.

\- Sostén esto un segundo - ¿Que?

Casi pega un grito cuando vio la pequeña caja ser arrojada en su dirección. Haciendo malabares logro tomarlo antes que se estampe contra el suelo. Y le sorprendió al notar su ligeresa. Podría sostenerlo con dos de sus dedos. Aunque también parecía muy frágil.

Salto cuando se encendió solo y comenzó a producir un extraño sonido – ¿Esta cosa tiene vida? - Murmuro.

Había una palabra y debajo de ella un nombre..

Un mensaje nuevo

\- Thomas Lawley – Sabo se lo arrebato de las manos antes que pudiera seguir mirando, y en su lugar dejo ropas, un pantalón y una cami..- No uso camisas -

\- No USABAS camisas, ahora son tu nueva cosa favorita – Otra vez volvió a mirar la caja brillante, ignorándolo.

Su estomago gruñía y realmente no quería hacerlo enojar antes de estar bien alimentado, así que solo suspiro. Hm..Lucia como un buen momento para preguntar algo.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo dormí? - El rubio murmuro "tres días"...¿¡AH!? - ¿Tanto? -

Asintió – Cuando te vi pensé que estabas muerto, no te movías y ningún ruido te molestaba. Después empezaste a babear y supe que solo dormías -

\- Pude haber muerto con mi saliva – De hecho, casi lo hace

Supo que Sabo había dejado de prestarle atención cuando respondió un "aja" sin demasiado interés. Volvió a suspirar, levantadose del asiento que se había convertido el piso.

\- El baño esta detrás de aquella puerta – Sin mirar, señalo un armario, pero supuso que se refería a la puerta que estaba a lado.

Mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta, pensó que podría tener de interesante el rectángulo ese. Aunque recordando la caja-libro, seguramente era algo igual de genial. Y cuando entro al baño, se pregunto quien seria ese tal Tho..algo Lawley. Aunque el apellido le sonaba familiar.

Law..ley.

Familiar pero lejano a la vez. Seguro era solo su imaginación.

**Continuara...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: **"Aprende a olvidar."

\- Así que...¿Que haremos? - Mordió la tostada en su plato esperando el café prometido.

Sentado en la banqueta y observando a Sabo prender una maquina espeluznante, se sentía extrañamente inquieto. El objeto era grande y negro, una mala combinacional de palabras. Hasta estaba tentado a decirle al rubio que tuviera cuidado, pero dudaba que lo tomara en serio. Al menos lucia como una pava.

\- Tomar un café, te lo dije hace cinco segundos. - Sus dientes apretaron con fuerza el pobre pedazo de pan, descargando toda su ira en el.

Este tipo, tendría suerte si no le da un puñetazo para el final de la semana. Oh espera, ya lo hizo. Debería pensar otra amenaza. - Sabes de lo que hablo. Deja de hacerte el tonto que no va contigo.-

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio. Sabo solo se mantenía callado, mirando fijamente la maquina. De verdad estaba jugando con su paciencia. Pero no quería prejuzgar, se supone que ya se llevan ALGO mejor. Incluso bromearon juntos, eso debe ser bueno. Lastima que nunca fue bueno con las relaciones.

\- ¿Me estas ignorando? - Dijo, las tostadas dejadas de lado. - Piensa tu respuesta, de ella puede depender que no te estampe al suelo. -

Sabo suspiro. Si pudiera verle la cara, estaba seguro que rodaba los ojos. Incomodo, se revolvió en su asiento. Odia tener que estar tan vestido. Y la prenda que le dio ni siquiera es normal. Tiene una textura suave y agujeros en el frente, también sobresale un pedazo detrás como un bolsa. Se pregunto si ambos servirían para llevar cosas.

\- Estaba pensando. Aunque te parezca imposible, las personas piensan. - Respondió a la vez que colocaba otro envase junto a su plato. - Ten, come una galleta. -

\- ¿Estas dándome comida para que me calle? - Agarro una de todas formas, lucían bien. Quizás las hizo la chica con súper fuerza. Parecía algo que ella haría por este imbécil. El recuerdo de su intento de extorsión contra ella, hizo que se le revolviera el estomago.

Dijo cosas incoherentes, aun no puede creer como le creyó. Si Sabo tardaba unos segundos mas en aparecer, habría averiguado su nombre.

\- Tu que crees. - Ahora dejo una taza, podía oler la cafeína a millas.

Sonrió mordaz, retándolo con su mirada – Sabes, puedes entretener mi boca con otra cosa. - Su nombre, huh...¿Aun quiere saberlo?

Sabo.

Intentar buscarle otro nombre sonaba ajeno. Estaba bien con solo Sabo. Y su amiga tampoco lo llamaba con el "real". Ella dijo que no era un malo, sin embargo a Sabo no le gusta. Entonces recordó su antigua charla. Esa donde lo ataco, recriminando que lo ocultaba para ser guay.

\- La verdad es que un zapato haría un mejor trabajo. -

\- Extraño fetiche el tuyo. Pero esta bien, soy flexible. -

_Un niño malcriado que busca llamar la atención..._Mentiría si dijera que se lo invento en el momento. Realmente, es algo que venia pensando desde que lo vio. Sabo luce como el típico hijo malcriado de los nobles. ¿Actuá como uno? Ahí es donde se pierde. Su personalidad es extraña. Por momentos es un imbécil y por otros un idiota.

Pero se las arregla para ser soportable y que no crea que merece la muerte como los Tenryuubito. Aunque su cara también es un factor importante. El punto es que, aun siente culpa por todo lo que dijo...

\- ¿Estas bien? - Pestañeo cuando Sabo le paso la mano por en frente de los ojos. - Te quedaste mirando a la nada. -

Fuego.

Le aterra el fuego. Jamas podría olvidar la reacción que tuvo solo con verlo. Terror absoluto. No es normal, por lo menos no en el Grand Line. Y es donde mas se...arrepiente. Los traumas son algo con lo que no se juega. Nunca fue admirador de los padres, pero sabe lo que significan. No todos nacieron sin ellos, o siendo odiado por ser el hijo de uno.

\- Oye Ace, espabila. - Ow. ¿Acaba de golpear su frente? Cerro los ojos por el pinchazo de dolor y con velocidad, agarro su muñeca, reteniendola en el aire. - Oh, ya volviste. -

Tenia que preguntar. Tenia que saber. -...¿Era verdad? - Su consciencia no puede vivir tranquila hasta que lo sepa con claridad. Aun no se disculpa.

Sabo esbozo una expresión confusa, jalando de su mano para soltarse sin obtener resultados. - No tengo idea de lo que hablas. -

Tch. Otra vez jugando al tonto. Pero mirando de tan cerca los ojos azules, dudaba un poco que lo hiciera. Eso era otra cosa que lo diferenciaba de los Tenryuubito, a veces Sabo parecía...vació. Herido, lastimado. Como si no le importara su vida.

\- Antes cuando dijiste que atine con la historia. ¿Era verdad? -

Bufo, rodando los ojos. Huh..No era la reacción que esperaba. Y preparo muchas posibilidades, en una incluso había lagrimas. (Otras mas oscuras incluían una cama.)

\- ¿Sigues con eso? De verdad eres mas sentimental de lo que esperaba. - Este chico...Quizás debería matarlo y ya. Lidiaría con la culpa después. - No. ¿Algo mas que quieras saber? -

¿Sabo acaba de ofrecer lo que cree que ofreció? Ya obtuvo la respuesta que quería y su conciencia ahora esta tranquila. ¿Pero era todo? Tres días antes, cuando todavía moría de sueño, recuerda tener un montón de preguntas. Y las sigue teniendo. Siembre fue curioso, demasiado. Sabo es un enigma, desde arriba hacia abajo. No debería interesarle, lastima que antes llego a la triste conclusión...Le interesa, y mucho.

¿Porque le asusta el fuego?

¿Porque no le gusta su nombre?

¿Porque no come carne?

Se pregunto si Sabo respondería. Luce fastidiado pero esa ya es su expresión básica. Así que tal vez tendría que…

\- ¿Como se llama esto? - No puede, por alguna razón no puede. - Es algo cómodo. Me agrada. - Sentía que entraría en un terreno peligroso. ¿Que haría si la verdad es mucho peor que su invento? No tendría idea de que hacer, ni decir. Y si quemarse lo asusta tanto, no podía esperar menos. Nadie tiene esas reacciones porque si.

Sabo pestañeo, sin esperarse su pregunta. Luego volvió a suspirar. - Estaba siendo sarcástico. ¿Sabes? - Por alguna razón quiso sonreír, parecía la respuesta correcta. - Sudadera. -

\- ¿Sudadera? ¿Como de sudor? - Ese era un nombre terrible. Hasta desagradable. - ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor? -

Libero al rubio de su agarre y decidió tomar el café. Por suerte aun esta tibio. Y no sabe tan mal, los café de Marco eran mucho peor. Marco...¿Que estaría haciendo? Quizás vengue su muerte contra Akainu. Seria bastante cool. Debería sugerírselo a su creador.

\- Yo no decido los nombres. Tendrás que acostumbrarte. - Sabo regreso junto a la maquina espeluznante. Huh, esta sirviendo mas café con la pava. Aun sigue siendo raro.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. El concentrado en terminar de comer. Y Sabo en lo que sea que piense. Miro con tranquilidad la cocina. Sorprendentemente se veía acogedora, aunque encontraba difícil imaginar a su rubio amigo cocinando. Pero si podía ver a la chica loca. No era muy difícil visualizarla entrando y reclamando a Sabo por no comer. Otra cosa que ella podría hacer por este imbécil.

Decidió hacer conversación cuando su mira cayo en el horno.

\- Si le tienes miedo al fuego. ¿Como cocinas? - Aunque tal vez no es el mejor tema. Bueno, que importa ya.

La respuesta tardo unos minutos en llegar, como antes. Cual era su problema con tomarse las cosas con tanta tranquilidad. - Es eléctrico. - Murmuro, sin mirarlo. Otra vez concentrado en ese pequeña caja.

Esta vez fue su turno de suspirar. Sabo no parecía interesado en mantener la charla y realmente, el tampoco. No entendía a que se refería con eléctrico pero su pereza lo hacia incapaz de formular la pregunta. Es inútil de todas formas, cuanta importancia tendría saber eso en el futuro. Seguro ninguna.

\- Espera aquí. - Fue lo dijo Sabo antes de salir de la cocina.

¿Huh? ¿Y ahora que…?

Escucho cosas ser revueltas. Le atemorizaba voltear y encontrar al rubio otra vez enfurecido. Dudaba que eso pasara, pero nunca se sabe. Decidió centrarse en revolver su café. Si, mucho mas divertido que observar un sujeto bipolar.

Sorbió, disfrutando del sabor a cafeína. Ignorando los ruidos detrás.

Ah~ No hay nada mas relajante que el silencio.

…

A quien engaña, la curiosidad lo estaba matando. De un sorbo termino todo el café y volteo para ver cual era la fuente del sonido. Por supuesto que nada aquí, el ruido venia desde la habitación.

Considero levantarse y echar un vistazo. Sin embargo, Sabo salio antes de que lo decidiera. Lleva varios papeles en su mano.

\- No preguntes, solo...Ve y haz otra cosa. - Dijo, yendo directo a la mesa del comedor y arrojando los papeles allí.

Se sentía como un niño pequeño. El lo estaba tratando como un niño. Chisto, pasando por alto la orden y acercándose. Sabo no lo noto, demasiado concentrado en...¿cartas? No lo sabe con claridad, pero lucían como sobres.

Tomo asiento frente a el, curioso. - ¿Y que se supone que haga? Estoy aburrido y solo estas tu para entretenerme. -

\- Lee los mangas. Son divertidos aunque no lo parezcan. - Murmuro. Frunció el ceño, deseando que al menos lo mire. Nunca se sintió tan desplazado o pasado por alto. Normalmente, era difícil que no lo vieran. Ya saben, con todo eso del cartel de búsqueda y su tatuaje, es imposible perderlo.

\- No lo se. Cuando los leo, siento que estoy espiando a mi hermano. Preferiría que el me lo conta…- Ugh, que mal sentimiento. Sabo al parecer también lo noto, porque desvió sus ojos por una milésima de segundos a su rostro. Podía sentir el ambiente tornarse depresivo. - Aunque ahora es un poco imposible, como estoy muerto y todo eso. - Murmuro, sonriendo nervioso.

¿O porque no es real? El estomago se le revuelve cada vez que lo piensa. Aun encuentra imposible decirlo en voz alta.

Sabo no contesto nada. Rodó los ojos por el sorpresivo trato cuidadoso. ¿Desde cuando le importa herir sus sentimientos? - ¿Al menos puedes decirme que estas haciendo? - Pregunto ya exasperado.

¿Que tenían de importante unos estúpidos sobres? ¿Como podían llamar mas la atención que Ace? Es puño de fuego, maldición.

Acostumbrado a ser ignorado, bufo recostándose contra la silla. Tenia fe en que respondería, incluso si tardaba horas. Quizás podía darle un incentivo, amenazando con quemar el papel o algo así. Pero no se atrevía a asustarlo. Estúpida conciencia.

Cuando creyó que el mundo restableció su equilibrio y la atención volvía al lugar correcto, es decir, su persona. Sabo se levanto, tomando la cajita y con el uno de los sobres. ¿De verdad? ¡Que tenia esa caja que no tuviera el! Esta bastante seguro que es un mejor entretenimiento. Por favor, el nivel de estupidez de Sabo aumento. Como puede desperdiciar tenerlo consigo. No lo entiende.

Lo odia.

Puso la caja en su oreja...¿Que? Eso no tiene ningún sentido. Pensaba que era algo para mirar. Y ahora habla. ¿Que, que, QUE? Tranquilo Ace piensa las cosas primero. Sabo solo se volvió loco y esta hablando solo. Nada de que preocuparse. Sabia que terminaría por pasar el algún momento. Nadie en su sano juicio lo ignora.

Pesco pedazos de la "conversación" que Sabo tenia con lo que sea que imagine. Algo de recibir cartas y querer saber de donde venían. ¿Debería detenerlo, intentar razonar con el? Espera, mucho antes dijo que se sentía como un loco por poder verlo. ¿Que tal si todo es parte de la fantasía de Sabo, incluyéndolo?

¿Que tal si es solo un producto de su imaginación.?

\- ¿Osaka? ¿No puede ser algo mas especifico? - Oh por dios. Detesta la idea de ser un personaje ficticio, pero la idea ser un fragmento de la imaginación de un loco, es aun peor. - También soy tu cliente. -

¿Y de que diablos estaba hablando?

Ace achino los ojos, buscando coherencia en las palabras. Pero oh, los dementes no pueden ser entendidos. Estúpido de su parte olvidarlo. Pero oh, solo es un un invento de Sabo. No puede pretender tanto.

Apoyo su cabeza entre sus brazos pensando que el también delira. Sabo sigue hablando. Con quien sea que lo haga, parece que lo exaspera. Se pregunto si tal vez seria otro de sus colegas. Como Teach, el si seria muy molesto. Aunque la conversación no encaja mucho con Teach. Tal vez Marco. A veces también puede ser irritante, normalmente cuando no quiere decirle las cosas que necesita.

Ugh, odia a Marco por hacer que lo extrañe.

Oh, Sabo parece que termino con su show. Actuá normal Ace, puede que aun este en trance. Lo observo dejar el sobre en la mesa y tomar asiento, dando pequeños toques con su dedo a la cajita. Esto era muy extraño.

\- Deja de mirarme, me incomodas Portgas. - Dijo. Genial, todo parecía volver a la normalidad. Por lo menos quisiera verle los ojos, para saber que no giraban como los del viejo chiflado que encontró fuera de una taberna.

Sin embargo, el viejo era mas agradable. Recuerda que le saco varias risas, a el y a Haruta.

\- No puedo evitarlo, me gusta tu cara. -

Finalmente Sabo suspiro y deslizo la caja por la mesa. Ace se alerto cuando noto que casi cae al suelo. - Tengo una idea para encontrar al sujeto que me enviá estas cartas. -

¿Huh? ¿Sujeto de las cartas? ¿Y porque siempre ignora su brusco coqueteo?

Rasco su cabeza, intentando recordar a que se refería. ¿Quizás su creador? Cree que Sabo menciono algo sobre unas cartas. De todas formas, no piensa que Sabo este en su mejor momento para hacer conclusiones importantes.

Ugh. Le asustaba un poco decírselo. Lastima que no hay nadie mas. - Sabo, deberías...detenerte un momento. No creo que estés.."Bien" para tomar decisiones. -

\- ¿Huh? - Ojos cristalinos como el agua se clavaron en los suyos...Dios, si las miradas mataran, hace tiempo estaría bajo tierra. Estaba ofendido. ¿Porque? Lo dijo con todo el tacto del mundo, ni siquiera menciono palabras como "demente". - ¿De que estas hablando? -

Bueno, que le jodan al tacto. - Estas loco, amigo. - Ahí, ya esta.

Sabo pareció meditar lo que diría. O solo elegir si aun lo quería ayudar. Después suspiro, moviendo sus cabellos con frustración.

\- Mira, esta bien que yo lo diga. Pero cuando tu lo haces, es un poco molesto. - Dijo, abandonando su pelo para frotar ambos de sus ojos. Oh, esta reacción es nueva. - ¿Que te hizo llegar a esa conclusión? Y por favor, di algo inteligente. -

\- Estabas hablando solo. Recién, en esa esquina. -

Guardo silencio, esperando una explicación.

\- Se llama celular. - Dijo, apuntando la pequeña caja.

…

¿Que?

\- Funcionan como los Den Den Mushi. Puedes hablar con otra persona a distancia. -Oh, eso...Explicaba mucho.

No es un fragmento de la imaginación de Sabo. (Bueno, tal vez un poco) y el no esta chiflado. Si, tiene mucho mas sentido. - Oh, bien. ¿Que habías dicho sobre encontrar al sujeto que me hizo? - Pregunto, riendo nervioso y buscando deshacer la mirada de odio en los ojos del rubio.

Por otro lado. El mundo tiene un nuevo color. Su buen humor acaba de subir exponencialmente. Ahora que supero la decepción por creer que la cordura de Sabo estaba en los suelos. Sus sentimientos cambiaron. Emoción. Estaba muy emocionando. Esta era la primera buena noticia desde que despertó en medio de la nada.

\- Que puedo encontrarlo. De hecho, estoy bastante cerca. - Y sonrió, apuntándose a si mismo – Nada mal para un chiflado, ¿verdad? -

Maldición. Maldición.

Realmente quiere abrazarlo. Sus dedos se mueven inquietos. Y el entusiasmo se esparce rápido por su cuerpo. Sonreía y sonreía mucho. Incluso sus mejillas dolían un poco pero...estaba feliz. Paso su mano por su frente y por el resto de su cara. Esto era demasiado. Rio, rio con fuerza. Disfrutando del sonido y lo que implica.

\- Genial, asombroso. ¡Eres asombroso Sabo! - Exclamo, con real alegría.

Ni siquiera le importaba que haya sido ignorado por quien sabe cuantas veces. Tampoco tener que quedarse callado para no molestar. O mantenerse sentado aunque el aburrimiento lo estuviera matando. Esta era una muy buena noticia. Cambio completamente su perspectiva.

\- Siendo honesto, nunca quise encontrar al tipo. - Murmuro Sabo, mirando sus manos. Ace detuvo su festejo interno para prestarle atención. Parecía importante. - El dinero siempre llego a mi. Y mientras eso pasara, no tenia ningún problema. Sentía que era una falta de respeto buscarlo. -

Esto es importante. Muy importante. De hecho, es la primera cosa que el rubio le cuenta sobre si mismo. La primera muestra de confianza. Otra vez deseo que lo mirara, de esa forma podría leerlo con mas facilidad. A simple vista, lucia exhausto. Incomodo moviendo sus manos. Suponía que no le gusta hablar de esto, pero por alguna razón decidió hacerlo.

Decidió compartirlo. Y aunque haya llevado tiempo. Realmente aprecia el gesto. Esta era otra buena noticia. Un avance en su relación.

\- Solo...Estoy pensando que quizá tuve que hacerlo antes, para darle las gracias o algo…- ¿Que debería decir? No quería arruinarlo, de verdad quiere que se lleven bien. - Devolverle el dinero...Quizás el pobre sujeto vive bajo un puente. -

Termino de pensar. Espera tener las palabras correctas.

\- ¿Ahora quien esta siendo sentimental? No te tenia de los míos, rubio bastardo. - Estirando su cuerpo, levantándose de la silla. Logro llegan con sus dedos y golpearle con suavidad la frente. - Te vez raro cuando expresas emociones, detente. -

...

Sabo sonrió y al apartar su mano, rio.

Ugh. Esta perdido, de verdad le gusta el sonido de ella.

\- Tu te vez raro todo el tiempo. ¿O es solo tu cara? -

Olvidenlo, aun lo odia.

La mesa vibrando detuvo el comentario borde que daría en respuesta. Era el celu-algo, que bailaba en la mesa. Es muy aterrador, no sabe como la gente de aquí usa tales atrocidades. Los Den Den Mushi, son mucho mejores.

O por dios, incluso sonaba.

Estirándose, Sabo logro alcanzarlo. Vio aparecer una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro al presionar contra la caja. Creyó que se lo pondría en la oreja, pero apostaba que si lo hacia se quedaría sordo. Un grito enfurecido salio del aparato. - ¡Eres imposible, increíblemente desconsiderado! ¡Como te atreviste a ponerlo en Twitter! - Era ella, Carari o algo. - ¡Eres maldito trending topic! -

¿Que es eso? Demasiadas cosas que no entiende. Es frustrante.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra cortarme! ¡Te puedo ver yendo a por el botón roj..! - Oh, ella tenia razón. Sabo no dudo un instante en terminar la llamada.

¿Eran así de cercanos? Su predicción fue demasiado precisa. Comenzaba a dudar que no tuvieran algún tipo de relación amorosa. En realidad, lo dudaba desde el instante en que ella entro como si nada a la "casa" del rubio. Aun piensa que es una señal, hacia un nivel de confianza muy alto. Mas alto que el de la simple amistad.

\- Bueno Ace. Es hora de presentarte a la televisión. Tenemos una larga semana por venir. - Fue el único comentario de Sabo a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento e iba rumbo a los sillones. Con su mano, señalo para que lo siguiera. Estaba demasiado aburrido para contradecirlo. Y le debe una grande por encontrar a su creador.

Sin embargo, deseo que no se refiriera a la gran caja. Odia esa cosa, se ve siniestra.

La suerte nunca esta de su lado. Los sillones daban específicamente a la caja, ignorando las ventanas que preferiría ver por mucho. Su vista es bastante bonita y cuando pasas la sensación de estar a cientos metros del piso, es agradable. - Esa, es la televisión. - Indico, señalando su mas grande temor.

\- ¿Que tiene de especial esa cosa? Es negra. - Murmuro, tomando asiento a su lado.

Sabo tenia en las manos otro aparato pequeño y también de color negro. - Piensa de ella como algo mágico. -

\- ¿Me estas tratando como idiota? -

\- ...¿Porque te sorprende? -

El cojín que le arrojo, deseo haberle encendido fuego.

* * *

Sabo bostezo, aburrido con la película de cliché dramático. Miro de reojo a Ace, notando lo concentrado que estaba en la pantalla. Ni siquiera pestañea, era un poco aterrador.

La televisión termino siendo una buena arma para entretenerlo. Y Ace lo acepto bastante bien, dijo que los Den Den Mushi podían hacer algo similar. Tiene razón, había olvidado los proyectores. Fue afortunado, tener que explicarle como funciona hubiera sido una molestia.

Se pregunto que tendría de interesante la película para mantener al pecoso tan enfocado. Bueno, para el debe ser algo novedoso. Carol solía llevarlo a cada estreno de estas estúpidas películas, para terminar llorando en la mitad. Ya es imposible conmoverlo. Por otro lado, Ace si parece metido en el filme.

Apoyo su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón. Debería aprovechar el momento, para pensar bien lo que haría. Pudo conseguir un lugar, pero de nada servia si el tipo es bueno escondiéndose. Quizás envié las cartas desde distintas ciudades. ¿Seria tan paranoico? Era algo difícil de saber. No tenia mas sobres para asegurar que siempre eran enviados con el mismo servicio. El sujeto que lo atendió, no quiso decirle sobre las cartas que pasaban el mes. Tampoco una dirección especifica. Protección al cliente dijo, que estupidez.

Tendría que hablar con el botones, quizá pueda sacarle mas datos a un cartero. El hombre viejo es bastante persuasivo. De todas formas, es demasiado perezoso para volver a llamar. Dejárselo encargado a el, es mucho mas fácil.

Solo tiene que esperar a que el señor misterioso pesque la carnada.

Apostaba que tomaría una semana, tal vez dos. Su mensaje tardaría menos de un día en difundirse por los medios. Es casi ridículo la importancia que un país entero le da a una historieta cómica. No es como si le importara, gracias a esa obsesión gana dinero. Aunque no deja de ser molesto.

Suspiro, decidiendo ir a hablar con el portero de una vez. - Ya vuelvo. - Dijo, Ace no le presto atención, demasiado metido en la trama.

Extraño.

Bajo por le ascensor, ignorando la mirada de la persona a su lado. Era una de las ancianas que vive frente a su departamento. De verdad no entendía cual era su problema. Siempre lo mira como si fuera alguna clase de fantasma. Era muy espeluznante.

\- ¿Necesita algo? - Pregunto cuando sintió la mirada mas pesada que nunca. Casi odio vivir tan alto y que al elevador le tomara tanto tiempo llegar a la recepción.

Al no recibir indicios de que la mujer respondería, bufo, girando a verla.

Ugh. Ahogo el chillido que casi escapa de su boca, al ver grandes ojos clavados sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Esta anciana es aterradora. Bueno, ahora que la mira, en realidad no es tan vieja. Pero con ese pelo tan largo parecía salida de las malas películas de terror. ¿Y que era esa forma tan rara de vestirse?

¿Porque no llegaba? La recepción no puede estar tan lejos.

Todavía lo sigue mirando. Trago, pensando si valía la pena volver a hablar. Solo tenia que aguantar unos segundos y seria libre. Sin embargo, la mujer apunto a su propia cabeza a la vez que gruñía. Esto, esto es realmente aterrador.

\- ¿Q-que? - Murmuro, alejándose lo mas posible. Tuvo que haber bajado por las escaleras. Hubiera caminado un poco y se evitaba el embrollo.

Ella sigue haciendo lo mismo, se apunta con determinación. No entiende que quiere. La mujer termino suspirando frustrada y susurro. - Tu cabello. -

¿Huh?

\- ¿Mi cabello? - Ella asintió. Pestañeo varias veces, intentado salir de la confusión inicial. - ¿Que tiene? - Pregunto, sin saber que otra cosa decir.

La mujer volvió a exasperarse, de verdad no la entendía. Tal vez así se sentiría Ace todo el tiempo. - Es muy amarillo. ¿Eres uno de esos chicos idol que se tiñen con sustancias ilegales? -

...

¿Que? ¿Que? ¿Que?

¿De verdad? ¿Eso era todo? Estaba esperando algo mas dramático. Que le recordaba a su hijo o algo así. No, no, eso es peor. Se le esta pegando la exageración de Ace. ¿Debería responder con sarcasmo? Siendo honesto, la mujer se lo merecía un poco. Fue bastante grosera.

¿Y que se supone que eran las dichosas sustancias ilegales? ¿Siquiera existen? Calmate Sabo, solo contesta y vete. - No..- Murmuro. Reprimiendo las ganas de rodar los ojos.

\- ¿Entonces? - Oh por dios, sigue insistiendo.

\- Solo soy...rubio, señora... - ¿De esto se trataban todas las miradas? ¿Porque su cabello le parecía demasiado extraño? Probablemente pensara que era alguna clase de delincuente que vende droga o algo. Eso es lo que siempre piensa la gente mayor cuando ve personas que no encajan.

…

\- No mientas niño. Reconozco el tinte cuando lo veo y tu cabello grita artificial. -

Quiere irse. Dejar de ser juzgado por esta mujer obsesiva. Lo peor, es que empezaba a sentirse cohibido. Su pelo no puede ser así de llamativo. El de Carol también es claro y nadie la acusa de usar sustancias ilegales.

\- Señora, NO me tiño. - Dijo entre dientes. - ¿Porque le interesa tanto? -

\- Me preocupa que se te caiga niño, el tinte debe ser muy poderoso para lograr ese color tan brillante. -

\- ¡No es tinte! - Exclamo exasperado. - ¿Escucho alguna vez hablar de los extranjeros? Ya sabe, los que no nacieron en Japón. - ¿Que esta mal con esta mujer? ¿Porque no puede hacer una conclusión tan obvia. Porque esta seguro que su pelo no es tan anormal como ella parece ver.

Gracias a dios las puertas se abrieron. Salio rápido, sin detenerse a escuchar la respuesta que seguro seria alguna clase de disculpa. Lastima que solo hay una puerta y el escritorio del botones esta junto a ella.

Ugh. Puede oírla gritar. - ¡No te hagas pasar por algo que no eres! ¡Solo acepta que tienes un problema con los tintes, niño! - Camino mas rápido, tratando de llegar al viejo para que la mujer lo deje en paz de una vez.

Pero...No era el viejo quien recibía a la gente. ¿Huh? Tomado por sorpresa, se detuvo.

Sentado en el escritorio había alguien mucho mas joven. Quizá un adolescente, uno muy desastroso. ¿Cuanto gel tendría que ponerse, para hacer que su flequillo se mantenga estático en el aire? Ademas sus orejas están llenas de piercing. Con solo mirarlo se sentía asaltado. Se pregunto como se las arreglo para trabajar de botones. Nadie con esas pintas puede ser candidato para el trabajo. Puede imaginar a miles de ancianas mirándolo mal. Incluyendo a la que tiene detrás.

Y hablando de ella... - ¡Un día te despertaras y no tendrás ni un mechón! -

\- ¡Mis ojos son azules, como no me cree! - Grito al igual que la mujer. Si Ace estuviera, seguro se burlaría sin fin. O tal vez lo defendería, nunca se sabe con el pecoso.

\- ¿Son reales? Pueden ser muy buenos lentes de contacto. -

Ya. Ya esta. Aguantándose las ganas de responderle, siguió caminando hacia el nuevo portero gangster. Este estaba ayudando a una mujer con sus valijas. Genial, tendría que esperar. Deseo que la señora gritona se aburra y lo deje en paz.

Por suerte, lo hizo. Observo que ignoro completamente que el botones tenga peor apariencia que el. Pero claro, su pelo es negro. Nada mas importa. ¿Verdad? Incluso tuvo el descaro de volverlo a mirar y negar con la cabeza.

Sin poder contenerse, exclamo. - ¡Soy rubio natural, si quiere le enseño! -

No dijo nada, genial. Recupero un poco de dignidad. Largo un suspiro y apoyo sus brazos contra el escritorio. Esperando que el mocoso terminara y se acercara. ¿Donde estaría el viejo anterior? Le agradaba, siempre lo ayudaba cuando no quería que Carol entrara. Y era un hombre muy simpático, también útil.

\- Esa mujer es bastante molesta. - Escucho que dijo el ganster, al llegar a su lado. - Ayer no paro de criticar mi peinado hasta que le dije que era un Idol. - Honestamente...No la culpa.

Volteo para mirarlo, dejando de lado sus manos. - Ella no cree que sea rubio. - Dijo, esbozando una sonrisa amable. Si quería que le haga un favor, tenia que ganarse a este mocoso. Realmente no le importan sus pintas mientras pueda serle de ayuda. - Piensa que me lo tiño con susta...¿Estas bien? -

Los ojos del chico estaban clavados en su cara, pasmado. Primero Ace, después la señora y ahora este sujeto. ¿Que pasa hoy con quedarse mirándolo?

\- U-usted...Usted es…- Oh. Ya entiende a donde iba. Quizás no tendría que actuar agradable para que este tipo lo ayude.

\- Si...Ya..Ya se quien soy. - Murmuro, rodando los ojos. - Dime algo. ¿Sabes que paso con el viejo de antes? -

Sabo pestañeo, algo preocupado por el sujeto que parecía a punto de hiperventilar. El debe ser...muy fan, demasiado. No le gusta tratar con los fanáticos, lo ponen incomodo. Aun mas los de este tipo, que lo miran como si fuera alguna clase de dios. De verdad no los entiende. Es decir, no esta mal que les guste el manga, pero el solo es una persona que dibuja, no es para tanto.

\- E-el es mi abuelo, señor. T-tuvo que tomarse unas va-vacaciones y y-yo lo estoy reemplazando. - Ahora sabe como consiguió el empleo.

\- Oh..Entonces..Uh..-

\- ¡Mi nombre es Baro, Baro Torome. Señor! ¡Estoy a sus servicios! - ¿Que pasa con el repentino entusiasmo? La emoción que emana, terminaría por pegarsele al cuerpo. Incluso sus ojos brillan como estrellas. Parece que se le paso la timidez.

Y noto algo en su nombre. - Que extraño...Si lo pronuncias rápido, suena como **Bartolomeo**. - Le gusta, es peculiar. Ugh, siente que se quedara ciego si sigue mirando directamente a sus ojos. Brillan demasiado.

\- ¡No entiendo lo que significa pero si usted lo dice debe ser genial! - Dejaría de hablar tan alto en algún momento...

\- Olvidalo…- Murmuro, sonriendo con nervios. - ¿Puede pedirte un favor, Baro? -

Cuando dijo su nombre, pensó que al chico le daría algo. Las mejillas se le sonrojaron tanto que creyó que explotaría. El y su flequillo inamovible. Hasta puso las manos frente a su cara como las típicas niñatas que le piden abrazos. Luego comenzó a asentir con fervor, asustandolo un poco. Pensó que había entrado al mundo de la fantasía otra vez.

\- ¡Lo que usted quiera, señor! -

\- Uh. Gracias, supongo. - Nunca mas saldría de su cueva. Solo pasan cosas ridículas. - Si llega un correo para mi. ¿Puedes preguntarle al cartero de donde viene? Es muy importante que sepa la dirección. -

Baro le tomo unos minutos procesar lo que dijo. Minutos donde aparento ser un ser humano normal, con reacciones normales. Claro que solo fueron minutos. Cuando termino de escuchar, sonrió con aun mas entusiasmo y puso las manos como el típico saludo militar.

\- ¡No se preocupe, déjelo en mis manos! - ¿Y que pasa con ese respeto? Seguro tendrían dos o tres años de diferencia.

\- Genial. Gracias. - Le dijo sonriendo, a lo que Baro respondió con mas palabras mezcladas entre halagos y gran arrebato. Se despidió con la mano, antes de que le pidiera fotos o un dibujo. Tal vez hasta un autógrafo. Huir es lo mejor.

Baro exclamo saludos, aun con el mismo entusiasmo. Y...Puede que lo haya hecho sentir algo de culpa. Así que detuvo su andar, pensando que podría decir, para no perder mas tiempo y lograr salir con su conciencia tranquila.

Yup, eso debe ser. Siempre funciona. - Por cierto. - Dijo volteando. Baro se detuvo, esperando que continué. - Me gusta tu nombre. Tal vez lo use para un personaje. O a ti, eres bastante peculiar. -

Esta vez si iba a explotar, su cara estaba muy roja. - ¡OH~! ¡No hay problema, señor! ¡Puede hacer con mi cuerpo lo que guste! -

Deseo que esa oración no tenga el contexto sexual habitual…

Volvió a su departamento, esta vez tomando las escaleras. No se arriesgaría a cruzarse con otra anciana. Cuando abrió la puerta Ace seguía embobado con la pantalla. Por lo que ve a primera vista, la protagonista esta muriendo. Con suerte, el pecoso aun conservaría algo de la masculinidad que lo caracteriza y no estaría llorando.

De todas formas, quería sacarse una duda. - Oye, Ace. -

Un suave "Hm" a través de un cojín fue todo lo que recibió. Suficiente para creer que iba a ser escuchado. Y si no, tampoco es tan importante.

\- ¿Mi pelo es extraño? ¿O muy amarillo? -

…

\- Es bonito, ya te lo dije – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Pero esta bien. Con eso le bastaba.

Los días que siguieron, fueron estresantes. Le enseño al pecoso a utilizar el control remoto. Solo puede cambiar de canal y subirle el volumen, pero no es como si sirviera para algo mas. Ace realmente quedo hipnotizado con la televisión. Se la pasaba todo el día sentado en el sillón. Y si no la miraba, estaría durmiendo por un ataque de narcolepsia. A veces le pregunta si ya encontró a su creador. Solo le contesta que deben esperar mas.

Sus programas favoritos parecen ser las comedias románticas. También tenia cierta afición por las de ciencia ficción y acción. Sin embargo, eso ya es esperable.

_\- Estamos impactado por el reciente aviso. Tal parece que One Piece se tomaría un descanso indefini-_

Ah...Y cada vez que cambia canales, pasaría por uno de noticias. No se equivoco cuando pensó que en menos de un día, su declaración estaría por todo Japón. ¿Que tanto tenían que debatir? Es (casi) su manga, puede hacer lo que quiera con el. (Mas o menos) De todas formas, el otro que puede hacer lo que quiera, aun no pesca el anzuelo.

La carta no llega.

Su mejor suposición es que al ver el mensaje, el también se asustaría. Y como no tienen un medio de comunicación, le enviaría otra cara. Con esa carta podía comprobar si venia desde el mismo lugar que la otra.

_\- Sorprendente mensaje del creador de One Piece en las redes sociales. Miles de fans están conmocionados buscando una respuesta...-_

Cambio.

_\- Fanáticos enardecidos por la noticia de que One Piece quedaria en pausa por…-_

Cambio.

_\- Twitter parece ser el arma para los fanaticos del manga One Piece. Los Hashtags referidos a este anime son furor, llegando a estar entre los primeros puestos de trendi..-_

\- Oh. Esta vez hasta pusieron una foto tuya. - Fue lo que dijo Ace, regalandole una sonrisa divertida. Este bastardo. Ni siquiera debe entender lo que sucede. - No te preocupes, luces bien. -

Lo ignoro, saliendo del departamento.

También hubieron otras situación extrañas. Estuvo esa vez que al volver de hacer las compras, encontró a Ace con una manta sobre sus hombros. ¿Frio? Nah, imposible. El sujeto es fuego. Ademas, ahora usa las sudaderas que le da. Parece que termino encontrando confort en ellas. Incluso dejo de quejarse.

\- ¿Que estas haciendo, Ace? - Pregunto. Mejor saber rápido, así después lo podría ignorar.

El pecoso se mantiene concentrado en la pantalla, murmurando su respuesta cuando, afortunadamente, hubo un corte. - Lo que dice la caja negra que haga cuando estoy en shock. – Dijo.

Huh...Series policíacas, suponía.

\- ¿Y...Porque estas en shock? -

\- ...Escuche que la gente rubia pierde el cabello a temprana edad. -

….

Cerro la puerta de un portazo y decidió que era una buena idea intentar comprar un revolver. También un smoothie. Después iría a suicidarse a un lugar donde nadie lo encuentre.

\- ¡Estoy preocupado por tu pelo, me gusta! - Escucho gritar a Ace. Solo pudo suspirar, pensando que debería conseguir cigarrillos.

Luego estuvo esa otra situación.

Ambos miraban, de nuevo, una película de temática Rom-Com. En realidad, solo era Ace quien miraba. Sabo se entretenía con su celular, sin prestar demasiada atención. Hasta que, de repente, Ace comienza a reír descontroladamente. No le dio mucha importancia, continuando su juego de Candy Crush.

Pero puede que se la haya escapado una sonrisa.

La risa paro y fue reemplazada con un quejido. Con curiosidad, lo miro de reojo y encontró ojos negros mirándolo de regreso. Manta rodeando al pecoso.

\- ¿Ahora que? - Murmuro, fregando sus ojos. La pantalla de su celular brilla demasiado en la oscuridad.

\- Sonreíste. Estoy en shock. – Esta vez fue su turno de reír, arrojando un cojín a su cara.

Casi al terminar la semana, volviendo de comprar mangas Shojo para Ace. (Tenia que encontrar otra forma de entretenerlo y los manga parecían una buena opción. Ademas no dañan su mente.) El pecoso salto hacia el, tirando de sus brazos con apuro. Trastabillando logro entrar, siendo Ace quien cerro la puerta tras el.

\- ¡Sabo escondete, tenemos una invasión Zombie! ¡Hay que cerrar las puertas y las ventanas! - Huh. Si, la televisión se estaba volviendo un problema.

Suspiro, frotando sus cabellos con exasperación. - Ace los Zombies no existen...Y de todas formas, como esperas que te coman. Eres fuego. -

\- Oh. Tienes razón. Gracias Sabo, me quitaste un peso de encima. - Aun así, continuo jalando de el hasta llevarlo lejos de las ventana.

Hubo un día donde casi asesina a Ace por querer romper sus sillas y crear una barricada. Otros lo encontró levantando la mesa y cubriendo la puerta. Esto de los Zombies lo esta cansando. Sin embargo, no fue lo mas raro de la semana. Este día lo supera.

Estaban almorzando. El pensando en que Carol todavía no aparece y que se siente algo culposo por ello. Tratar con la prensa es complicado y nunca agradable, no la debe estar pasando bien. Pero bueno, ya se disculparía.

\- ¿Es raro que no recuerde como morí? - Pregunto Ace, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Lo miro. Confundido por el repentino comentario. Decidió ir por lo típico y vacilarlo un poco.- Te dije que Akain...-

\- Ya lo se, pero...No puedo recordarlo. - El ambiente era tenso, Ace estaba haciendo las cosas tensas. Realmente no entiende a donde quiere llegar. - No recuerdo haberme puesto frente a Luffy o cuando caí en sus brazos. -

¿Que decir? La ultima vez que intento explicarle algo sobre el manga, las cosas no terminaron bien. Tampoco logro alegrarlo demasiado y su habilidad para consolar es muy penosa. Dejo los cubiertos y se recostó contra la silla. Bueno, ya le dijo a Ace muchas cosas y solo se gano unos golpes. A esta altura, da lo mismo lo que diga.

\- Debe ser parte del estrés post-traumatico, ya lo recordaras. - Dijo y continuo comiendo. ¿Sabría lo que significa? Lo duda, pero si se lo pregunta, tal vez se enoje.

Sin embargo, la conversación no murió allí.

\- Hm...No lo creo realmente. - ¿De verdad sabe lo que significa estrés post-traumatico? No logra recordar que tan avanzada estaba la medicina en One Piece. - Se fue...Como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, no hay nada. Lo único que recuerdo es decirle a Luffy "Gracias por amarme". Y es algo frustrante. Me gustaría recordarlo. -

...

\- ¿Te das cuenta, que es espeluznante que quieras recordar tu muerte? -

\- Hey. No fue una mala muerte. Morí protegiendo a mi hermanito, que mas puedo pedir. -

\- Aun es espeluznante. -

Ace frunció el ceño y parece que iba a decir otra cosa pero el sonido del timbre lo callo. ¿Hm? El pecoso lo miro expectante, esperando que se levante. Eso lo molesto un poco. Parece un buen momento para darle independencia, decidió, mientras gira el tenedor al rededor de los fideos.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Y Ace continuo enviando dagas para que se deshaga del sonido.

\- ¿No iras a ver? - Pregunto.

\- Nope. - ¿Como reaccionara? Fácil, Ace es impulsivo. Si algo lo molesta, hará lo que sea para terminar con la sensación. Y esto puede ser beneficioso para ambos, si es una de las ancianas locas pidiendo azúcar. Ace lidiaría con ello.

¿De todos modos, porque hay tantas ancianas en su piso? Debería mudarse a un lugar muy alto, donde ellas no puedan llegar. Escucho que en Dubai esta el edificio mas alto del mundo. Suena como un buen plan.

\- Bien. Iré yo. - Dijo bufando. Y mientras se levantaba lo miraba. Quizá piense que este haciendo algo mal. Tiene sentido, esta seria la primera vez que lo dejaría estar remotamente cerca del exterior. Ugh. Siente que trata con un perro.

\- Las llaves están en ahí. - Eso le daría algo de confianza.

Finalmente, Ace tomo las llaves y abrió la puerta. No se espero el grito que retumbo en todas sus paredes y que de seguro, también escucharon en China.

\- ¡Señor, tengo la dirección que me pidió! - ¿Que pasa con este chico y su actitud tan exaltada? - ¡Y también su carta! -

¿Debería intervenir? Nah, seguro Ace sabe como lidiar con Baro.

Le llamo la atención no volver a escuchar mas gritos. Sin embargo, no le dio importancia. En el peor de los casos, Ace asesino al botones de un susto. En el mejor, Ace decide irse a vivir con el y lo deja continuar la suya con tranquilidad. Si, eso le gustaría.

\- Que chico mas molesto. Casi me deja sordo. - Tan cerca…

Ace arrojo el sobre a su cara. Volviendo a tomar asiento. Luce enojado, murmurando cosas por lo bajo. Suspiro, realmente sin querer saber que lo molesto tanto. Tomo la carta que había caído el piso y observo la letra difusa marcando el frente.

"Osaka"

Parece que Baro no pudo conseguir algo mas especifico. No importa, el resto se lo tendría que encargar a Thomas. Si tenia suerte, aun recordaría como rastrear un mail.

Abrió el sobre y leyó la carta. Justo lo que esperaba. Otra vez ninguna exigencia. Solo le deseo un buen descanso y que de todas formas seguiría enviado capítulos, era su decisión cuando comenzar a dibujarlos. Este tipo es muy amable. Casi deseo que leer palabras rabiosas pero nada. Froto sus ojos, pensando en los pasajes que tenia que comprar.

¿Ace toleraría un viaje en avión? Bueno, dejarlo solo no es una opción. Sin alguien que lo alimente no sobrevivirá. Tampoco quería dejar su casa en manos de un piromano. Para cuando vuelva su departamento no existiría. Volvió a suspirar, últimamente lo hace mucho.

\- Oye Ace. ¿Tienes ganas de salir de aquí? -

**Continuara.**

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
